Muv Luv: Final Alternative
by ZeroRequiemGX
Summary: Sequel of Muv Luv Alternative: Altered Chronicles Please read it's prequel first just like from Unlimited to Alternative
1. Chapter 1: The Light of other worlds

_When I first came to that world...I didn't want to accept that there could be one so screwed up._

_I even...pitied everyone who lived in that world._

_And then...I tried to save everyone in that world...but in the end, they all saved me._

_I lost sight of something that simple...during the course of the war..._

_I got full of myself...because I was the only one who'd seen this world end...and I lost sight of it..._

_Thank you..._

_Because of you all...I feel like I finally understand what it means to be a soldier..._

_I'll never forget...what everyone in that world taught me..._

_Thank you...all of you..._

...

...

..

.

..

.

.

(August 9, 1999) (Yokohama-Hive F-Layer)

.

..

...

[Voice] "Command post, this is Bravo Leader...now we are on the deep 4000 Ft and have reached there central section, and have start search of the assigned sector from here..."

..

[CP] "Bravo Leader...this is command post...your image is a shit of statics...the wire must be damaged by something there...anyway, the top priority there...is to bring back input as much as you can now... "

[Bravo Leader] " Bravo Leader...roger that... "

[Bravo 03] " That's too dam big...ooh... the floor...it's shining..."

[Bravo Leader] "Command post, this is Bravo Leader, No signs of BETAs, all sensors say soo..."

[CP] "Bravo Leader this is command post, make sure to record any damage which might have been caused by the G-Bomb attack, and make it fully detailed"

.

[Bravo Leader] " Bravo Leader, Roger that...then I gotta be given god damn coop for that, what do does quads think I am...an expart or something...? Hell I didn't even know what this place looked like...before it got bombed... "

..

[Bravo 01] " Jumping out, record is rolling boss.."

[Bravo Leader] " Hmmp...right...that's great...get the company to move out.."

[CP] " Bravo Leader, a lot!...Delta Company has encountered with several BETAs and is now engaging...get a lot of straggler BETAs"

..

[Bravo Leader] " Bravo Leader, Roger that...nows great time to flock off if Company and the Lot.."

[Bravo 02] " Boss!"

[Bravo Leader] " What's Up..!"

[Bravo 02] "What ...what the hell is that?"

[CP] "Bravo Leader this is Command post, Report your Status.."

[Bravo Leader] "This is Bravo Leader...wait...wait what? ...there is something right at the middle of the hole..."

...

[Bravo 03] " That...that's a pillar!...isn't that!?"

[Bravo Leader] " This is Bravo Leader...there is some sort of column standing from the floor to the ceiling...and ...it has a transparent part in the middle..."

[Bravo 03] " Boss!look at it, its not just one...there's many more..."

[Bravo Leader] " This is Bravo Leader,now checking from max distance"

[CP] "Bravo Leader this is command post, check and report your team status, all BMS shows you all are in extremely high level of mental stress."

...

(-Ah...oooh...)

[CP] "Bravo Leader this is command post, report your status, repeat report your status"

..

[Bravo Leader] " Fuck! What the Hell is This!?"

[CP] "Bravo Leader this is command post, do you hear me!? What is going on? report your status!"

[Bravo Leader] "-Oh no...it's human."

[CP] "-Human what?,what did you say! this is command post!, Bravo Leader survivors!? Bravo Leader! Come in!"  
...

..

**"They are Human...Brains!"**

...

..

.

[Voice] " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

..

"..."

[Voice] " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

"...mm..."

...(Knock!)

[Voice] " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

...! ...

...what...? ...shut up.

[Voice] " Wake uuup! Takeru chan, wake uuuuup!, And open this dooooor!

...

...Sumika...stop screaming out there...

[Sumika] " Open the front door and let me insiiide...uwaaan...chain locks aren't fairrrr..."

...do I give a crap if it's fair!?

We've been using that chain lock since forever!

It's only been unlocked before because mom always undid it for you!

...

[Sumika] "The house key isn't enough to get in~~~!"

..

...come to think of it...why did she ...leave the chain lock on...?

"..."

...aaah, that's right...

My parents ...went on vacation...

And they...left Sumika the key for some reason...

Geez...why'd they have to do that...

...

[Sumika] " This loooock! I'm gonna get serious now!"

Nooow then...that should keep her out for half an hour more...

Let's get some more sleep...

...good night...

...

...(Knock!)

..

.

.(Knock!)

...!

...(Knock!)(Knock!)

...!

...(Knock!)(Knock!)(Knock!)

...

_"Nnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! cut it out! Go awaaaaaaaay!"_

[Voice] "Aaah...such commotion..."

..

(sigh)

_"Yeah...it's such a bother..."_

-Hm?

(Looks around)...

"... ..."

[Woman] " Waking up like this is bad for one's mental health."

_"... ... ...what?"_

[Woman] " I must apologize for what is about to occur... but I came prepared."

...what?

...but...I'm not...prepared to share a bed with you...

...hu...h...?

[Woman] "..."

...why...am I ...crying...?

[Sumika] " -Ooookay...this should be enough to..."

(Door unlocks)

[Sumika] "-Yes! Takeru chan! I'm sure you're already awake by now, but I'm coming to wake you up anyway~!"

...

.

" -Wut!?"

-Damn her !...she broke the door, didn't she!?

[Woman] " Huhu...what is it?, Do not speak in such a strange manner."

...

...you're the strange one here!

"-!?"

This is bad! I can hear Sumika leaping up the stairs!

[Sumika] " -Takeru chan, we're gonna be late!"

Uwaaaa! Don't come in! Stay away! Coming in right now would be extremely bad!

I can't say why, but it'd be incredibly bad!

.  
[Woman] "...hmm...that is true. W will be late if we do not get up soon."

.

_" -You stay right there!"_

[Woman] "...why?"

.

_"I don't care why, just do it!"_  
.

[Sumika] " Aga! Wai-wait!, wait a minute, not yet, don't fall over yeeet~~~!"

(Thud!)

[Sumika] "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow...so meeean. What'd I do~?"

...

You fell down the stairs, right!?

Now give up and go away!

[Sumika] "Takeru chaaan!"

...

..

.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...I have no other choice!

[Woman] "Ah...!"

I'll have to hide under the blanket until she leaves!

I have no idea who this woman is, but there's no way I can let her see Sumika!

For now...I'll fight her off with excuses!

There's no other way!

...

..

.

...Taaakeeeruuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?

(-!)

Shit! ...Sumika's voice is scary! Really Really Scary!

_"Are you still in bed? Get up already!" _Don't pull the blankeeeeeet!

_"...huh?, Takeru chan...You're awake, aren't you...?"_

_" -Shut up! Forget about me and just go to school!"_

_" You know I can't do that. You're going to get up whether you like it or not!"_

_"No, you can't, you mustn't!. I swore to myself I wouldn't get out of bed today! (And I swore to myself to wake Takeru chan up~!) That's just because you wanted to! (Same to you, Takeru chan, you just don't wanna get up!) Anyway, I'm not going! Leave me alone! "_

...

[Woman] "She speaks out of kindness...do not be so cold."

[Sumika] "...ueh?"

...

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Wh-why are you talkiiiiiing!?

[Sumika] "Takeru ...chan!?"

...

Wai-wait! don't take of my-

[Sumika] "... ..."

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Give me more tiiiiime!

[Sumika] "...ah."

...Sumi...ka...?

...ah...I'm doing it again...?

[Sumika] "... ..."

...is this because...it's so bright...?

[Sumika] "... ... .."

No, this is no time to cry!

I have to...I have to get rid of her somehow!

..

[Sumika] "... ..."

...

..

_"...ha ha ha ha! Good morning, Sumika-kun. The weather's nice this morning."_

[Sumika] "... ..."

..

_"By the way, not to change the subject or anything, but what did you do to the chain lock?"_

...

[Sumika] "Awa...awa...awawawa...!"

..

_"Sumika-kuuuuun? Can you hear meee?"_

...

[Sumika] "...awa...awa..."

...

..

_"Hmph. Well then, I think we can make a deal. I'll pretend you didn't break the lock, but in exchange, you turn a blind eye to this."_

..

[Sumika] "..."

...

_"All you have to do is turn a blind eye to the supernatural phenomenon you've just witnessed..._

_I think that's a pretty good deal, so what do you-"_

[Sumika] "... ku... ...grr..."

_"...aaah, never mind. You don't have to say anything. I understand. Even though we've been together since childhood, there are still things that can come between us..."_

[Sumika] "...grrr ...rrr ...rrrrr..."

_"Sadly, this is a normal part of growing up, so one must accept it as a part of life..."_

[Sumika] "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooh..."

_"Wait! Shouldn't we calm down and talk about this!?, Only barbarians settle things with violence! Sto-...!"_

[Sumika] "Youuu...idiooooooooooot~~~!"

(BAAAAAAAAAAAM!)

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahuhuuhooooo oooooooy!"_

...

..

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Light of other worlds**

(Thud!)

Ouch!, the hell...? ...dam that hurt...huh?.

Oh...I feel off my bed...  
Dam…that really stings (-!)  
Wait where did both Sumika and that woman go?

..

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Point

**Chapter 2: Starting Point**

**(Shirogane Residence) (Takeru's POV)**

…

..

….hmm…..I wonder where those two went, I've been looking around the house but still there are no signs of them, not to mention the entire place seems awfully quite even outside…..what's this?

A wooden rabbit?.

..

Isn't this Sumika's ?

…..but as I remember she had a stuffed one….hmm….Ah!

(Flash)

_"Sumika….here… I made this Santa Rabbit for you…I know it's handmade and all but that's the only thing I can get my hands on for now."_

(Flash)

….

..

.

_"…I….I Remember…."_

.

With Tears once again flowing from his eyes the young boy suddenly remembered everything he just went through as if the Rabbit just unlocked not only his memories, but also all his past deep emotions.

..

.

Dammit! how the hell did I forget all of those things?

I promised them I wouldn't forget no matter what…and yet in the end I did…..dammit!

(Flash)

Huh?...these are...

(Flash)

Yuuko sensei's ...100 page equation? ...but how?

wait...what am I even doing here?

….hmm?, ...wait the last thing I remember was being shot in the heart by someone….but then what happened after that?, If I really did die then did I go back in time again?...but if memory serves right I think Kasumi said something about me not being a Casualty conductor anymore…so…..does that mean that I'm finally home?

….

..

Well….only one way to find out ….I guess I better look out the window and have a look at Sumika's house, and If I find that TSF still hanging around there then its obvio-

.

But before the boy can even finish his thoughts as he looks out the window he could already see the giant figure where it was before.

…

..

.

"…Dammit!...I knew it was too good to be true...!"

...but wait? Isn't this what I wanted? to continue on fighting the BETA?

Hmmm...to continue on fighting or to go back home?

Hmm...tough choice...

...If I were still as naive as I used to be I'd pick the later...too bad dow cause I'm not...well, it's not like I'm complaining.

Now that its turned out like this I might as well take this opportunity and re change the future once again, and hopefully I just wish this won't turn up as another tragedy in the making...hmmm...wait why does it feel like I'm accepting all of this too easily?

Hmmm...something is definitely strange...but what?

Soo far I don't feel any different... yet why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

Actually, why does it feel like...

I'm trying to convince myself that's something's wrong?

Why does this doubt feel unnatural...?

...well, whatever it is I sure do know that I won't get anywhere else if I just stay here, ...for now I should probably pack up everything that I'm gonna need for my second run, ...or was it third run?

...

Packing only my school uniforms along with my brown jacket that I usually use during my off days, some food rations , some electronic equipment like the Game Guy, some cartridges for it to work and the wooden rabbit, I took only those things and put it into my bag then I took one last look at this place before moving near to the door.

.

(Sigh) Here we go again, I don't know how many times I've done this already but for this place to actually still remain intact even after all these years, I guess whatever is maintaining this house must have put a lot of effort in it for it to fully replicate it to the brim, well its not like it matters to me dow cause after all a few more minutes and this will all disappear again.

...

..

_"...well...I'm off"_

I said to the empty house before leaving, I don't know when I would be able to return ...but I do know this...one day I shall and will definitely go back to this place, and when that time comes...surely I would have already saved this world, so until then...I wish for this house to remain the same...

"See you..."

...

After everything is said and done I quietly left the house knowing full well that after I leave, it will most probably turn back into ruins once again, I know that its sad and all to see my own house crumble before me so I'll just leave without looking back.

..

.

.

...Hiiragi street is mostly in ruins.

The station and shopping district are obliterated too...

Even the bridge collapsed, just as I remember it...(sigh)...for some odd reason I suddenly felt a little unmotivated...

_"NO...!"_

Keep your back straight Shirogane!, focus!...now that I have finally went back in time for god knows how many times already, I must first make sure Alternative Five doesn't happen...and for that to succeed I must make sure Alternative Four works.

Because after all...that's what I can do here...and that's what I have to do...

Now then I better go to Yokohama Base fast...

...

..

.

As I walk up the road leading to my school I suddenly felt like some of my old memories are slowly starting to return.

...hmmmm...even so looking at this view again now kinda felt nostalgic all of the sudden...

The cherry blossom trees at the Eishi School gates.

A place where many soldiers sleep.

Men who lost their lives to retake the mainland.

_"..."_

Ironically dow I think this world's original Takeru also fits the bill as well since he did fought the BETA with his bare hands as well, heheheee as expected from me...

(-!)

I'm here already?

"...hahaa"

Last time I laughed so hard at that radar, I hurt myself...

The UN 11th Pacific Army's Yokohama Base...to call this my second home in this world wouldn't be an understatement, since I practically lived here far more longer than in my real house already...

...

[Soldier 1] "What're you doing here?"

(-!)

"Hmm...?"

Ah, ...there they are...almost forgot about them...

[Soldier 2] "Been taking a walk? You're a weird guy. It's nothing but rubble out there."

[Soldier 1] "Heading back to your squadron now? Show us your ID and permit."

..

I know, but sorry because I still don't have any of those two now...hmm...now then, how did I answer them again back then?...ah.

_"Good work, men"_

[Soldier 1] "...huh? What are you talking about?

Come on, show us your permit and we'll let you pass, Quit joking around"

Hahahaaaa...It was worth a shot, ...now then I wonder if I can actually get pass these guys without them pointing their guns at me again...Hmmm...Ah!, that's right!...for now I think I'll act as politely as I can be...all dow it's not really my style and all...

_"Hehehee, sorry about that but you see I'm currently here for some very important business, anyways can you please call Professor Kouzuki Yuuko?" _(-!) The two guards suddenly flinched at the mention of her name. _"Tell her that it's about the XG-70 deal.."_

One of the guards clicked his radio while his partner kept his eyes on me.

Well at the very least, I actually didn't provoke them that much this time, cause now there not pointing their guns on me like some criminal, well it's not like it bothers me or anything since I actually had bigger ones pointed at me back in my past loops.

"Hey" he called me. "The professor asked for your name"

Oh...she took my bait...now then.

"Its Shirogane Takeru, tell her that I'm one of Alternative Four's supporters" that should clear my name.

After a while, the soldiers lowered their guard

_"We've been told to escort you to the professor's office. Come with us but put your hands where I can see them"_

_"Very well then"_

...

..

.

**(Monday, October 22nd, 2001) (Yuuko's Office)**

.

...Yuuko sensei's office.

...it feels...I guess familiar is the right word...a lot of things happened here...

...yes...a lot of unspeakable things...

...

Upon entering I see Yuuko Sensei sitting on her comfy chair just as always. And also just like always her office was a big mess. all dow honestly speaking I doubt it was ever clean to begin with.

_"Professor, we brought him as you ordered"_ the guard stated upon entering.

_"Thank you. You can leave us now"_ after they saluted, they immediately left the room just as she ordered.

After the guards had left I decided to sit down in one of Yuuko's chair while I put my bag down beside me. Yuuko inspected my face as if trying to see if I really am the genuine thing, But that wasn't going to work anymore. I've known the professor for a very long time, so long that saying that I've actually known her longer than herself wouldn't actually be an understatement.

_"Now then Mr. Shirogane Takeru, Who are you and what do you want? (Hmm?...what do you mean?) You asked me by name and mentioned a top secret project that only a few high level commanding officer would know off"_

.

_"Relax sensei, I'm not your enemy here so why don't you put that gun away before someone gets hurt"_ (-!) I saw her lab coat shuffle a bit with its buttons done, sorry but that trick won't work on me since you rarely do your lab coat even in the past, jeez you really should act more presentable once in a while,...wait what am I saying, this is Yuuko I'm talking about...well it's not like I'm not in the same boat as well when it comes to personal high-gene and what knots but at the very least I'm still proud to say that my room back in my original world was still way more cleaner than this one.

.

_"Anyhow, I'm not here to hurt you professor, infact I'm here to help you so please do not feel alarmed (I'll be the judge of that) ...as you wish but I highly doubt you would believe the things which I'm about to say (Hmmm...Enlighten me) " _I sighed at her comeback as she tries to challenge me in a game of words, She hasn't changed a bit. This woman is still as cunning as ever, sadly dow I know all of your tricks already.

_"Well first of all I'm not from this world..(Ho?, well that certainly is a new one...)...(Sigh) I can't blame you for not believing me, but if you pull off a file of this city's old inhabitants you will see that the Original Shirogane Takeru of this world has already long died, that coupled up with your Quantum Casualty Theory and pretty much I already have my full blown explanation as to where I came from (hoo...not a bad story you got there, using one of my past theories like that...but ...you're not exactly the first one to have known about it, so anyone who had done there research could easily come up with such a thing, all dow I'm impressed that you actually used it...I'll commend you for that)...Hmmp...Indeed you may have a point, but I'm not exactly finish yet sensei (hmmm...?, you know I have been wondering up to now but why are you calling me sensei?)...well ...pretty much that's because the you in my original world was one of my teachers, in fact even Marimo chan was also my teacher as well, Ironically dow you both still ended up as such even in my past loops as well...(past loop?...what are you talking about?) ...well long story short after I came into this world and got taken in by you I pretty much became an Eishi in the past, after that for every time I die, I pretty much end up being sent to the past which is exactly October 22, 2001..."._

..

.

With my clear explanation as it is, it seems Yuuko's expression has finally change to a serious one, either she's really buying it or not only she can tell, either way I'm not exactly lying here since everything that I'm telling her is true.

_"So...your claiming that not only are you from another world...but also a time traveler? ...(...yes...)...Hmm…...interesting...your story really is interesting...but as long as you have no proof then how do you expect me to belie-"_ but before Yuuko can even finish her sentence I quickly stood up from my chair which quickly alarmed her.

_"Yes...as you said I may have no physical proof as to what I am saying, but if you have Yashiro Kasumi from the other room read my mind...(-!)"_ For a a second Yuuko's face was surprised but then quickly returned to normal as to hide her emotion _"...then I can guarantee you that everything which I have said about my origins is 100% true...(...very well...)"_

Ohhh...shes taking the bait, once I see Kasumi I'll have her read my mind and directly connect to hers in the process, I should be able to convince her to join my side after she sees about my latest loop.

..

Yuuko started typing something in her computer, and within a few minutes Yashiro Kasumi immediately arrived in the room.

.

_"Yo!"_ I said with a smile on my face.

The girl didn't respond, instead she simply passed by me like I wasn't there and then went to the professor.

_"Huh?..."_ I haven't even got the chance to properly talk to her yet, what's up with her reaction?

And then Kasumi suddenly started whispering something to Yuuko.

_"Hmmm...I see...so his really saying the truth..."_ Yuuko said with a creepy smile on her face.

Ok...what the hell just happened?...did Kasumi already read my mind while she was still in Sumika's room?

...but if that's the case will she take my side?

_"Shirogane Takeru was it...if that's what your current existence really is...I don't know either I can fully trust you yet or not...but I have the proof I need to at least believe in your story...now then...what else do you know?"_

_"Huh?"..._strange...didn't Kasumi tell her everything?

_"Ummm...didn't Kasumi tell you anything else sensei? (...as much as I hate to admit...I'm not really fully in control of her right now) ...eh!...what do you mean? (...well...let's just say that someone took control of her half a year ago, so pretty much 70% of her loyalty is currently on that person)...wait...took control?...don't tell me...Kasumi!"_ I suddenly raised my voiced without noticing which quickly alarmed the girl.

"Is Sumika the one who took control of you?..." I asked with a serious tone, but sadly I got no reply whatsoever and silently without making a sound she just simply left the room.

_"Wait!, Kasumi...!"_

_"Sumika?"_ Yuuko asked with a puzzled look on her face.

_"Kagami Sumika, shes my childhood friend in both my original world and apparently this world as well, anyways in case you're wondering shes the floating brain next door"_ I answered her question honestly which in turn gave her a creepy grin.

Why do I get the feeling that I just gave her some really important information?

_"So...her name is Kagami Sumika...interesting...and all this time I was under the impression that it was a male"_ Yuuko said with a smile.

Huh?...what gave her that idea?

_"Anyways, now that I have proven my identity to be true, I believe other information is a must for you correct?"_ I said in a businessman tone.

_"Yes... seeing as Yashiro isn't really talkative right now I would like you to tell me what else you got hidden in that head of yours"_

_"Very well, once again I shall tell you things which only a handful of people would know, either you believe them or not is up to you" Yuuko nodded in confirmation (First of all I know almost every single detail about all the Alternative Plans in existence, counting up from Alternative 1 up to Alternative 5...next would be..hmmm...let's see...I also know that you need to get 15 billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits to function and fit at the palm of your hands, then you're going to use that technology to give life to the 00 Unit which in turn power up the XG-70 which first target would be non-other than the Sadogashima Hive, unfortunately dow you are destined to fail without my help and thus it will lead to Alternative 4 being scrapped on December 24. The reason...well it was simple...it didn't produce anything of importance to the Supporters-"_

..

_"Stop..."_ She ordered me which I somehow predicted considering how tense her face suddenly became.

"All of this information...and Yashiro's confirmation...Shirogane...either you're a Devil in disguise or a Messiah...for you to know all of this things...exactly what are you?" Yuuko said with a stern look.

_"Seeing as how serious I got you to look at me, it seems like your finally starting to believe my story...(I don't know why but something's telling me that your both a Dangerous and needed existence in this world)"_

...

Yuuko stared at me for almost over five minutes with a serious look on her face.

_"Oi Oi!, please don't look at me like you're gonna eat me or anything sensei..."_ I said with an annoying smile on my face that might just make her angry.

_"Sensei...mind lending me a piece of paper and a pen? (Huh?) I just need to show you something"_ Yuuko was a little puzzled as to what I'm about to show her but none the less she kept her left hand in her lab coat to keep her gun hidden.

_"Here is your pen and paper"_ she let them down the table which I quickly took to use.

_"Now then...let's see"_ I closed my eyes while trying to remember the equations which I have just received this morning, either someone sent it to me or it was already long inside my head, I do not know...but with these I should be put on equal footing against Yuuko sensei.

_"There!"_ I said with a cheerful voice while passing the paper to Yuuko.

(-!) _"This is!..."_ Yuuko's eyes suddenly widen as her facial expression changes to a serious one mixed with anger.

_"This equation...most of this symbols are things that only I should know about...you couldn't possibly ...(-!)...write more of this...now!"_ Yuuko said in a loud voice as if she was threatening me.

_"Sorry Doc. but that's all you will be getting from me as long as you don't accept my contract ( what contract?) The contract to be my lover..."_ I said casually with a smile, sadly dow she didn't took my joke very well.

_"I have no time for your silly games, what I need is the continuation of this equation!"_ Oh shes really angry now, guess that's Takeru one, Yuuko sensei zero.

_"Sensei...(!?)...during my past loop you made me realize just how powerless I was, like hell you even predicted almost everything I did and was about too in the near future...and thus this is how you were able to freely manipulate me...but in the end that didn't go very well on my part...so now I'm gonna take every possibilities I have in this loop, I will no longer be just your pawn on the table..."_

I looked at her with both my eyes filled with determination.

_"Yuuko sensei... what I wish for is to be your equal!"_ Yukko was a little fazzed by quickly returned to her cool look.

_"I see...so in other words you want me to share both my authority and power...correct?"_ she asked with a smile on her face as if she wants me to say yes.

_"No...all I want is to be your equal...all dow I won't throw away the fact that I get to abuse your power...right now all I'm aiming for is to be heard"_

_"Heard?...by who?"_ she asked with intrigue.

_"By the world...(...Huh?) Yuuko sensei...let me aks you this... if a Private asked the soldiers to live and a General ordered them to die, who do you think they'll follow?"._

_._

_"Hoo...so in other words...you want to gain your own power through me..."_

_"...yes..."_

_"Those are dangerous ambitions you have there...think you can keep up?"_

_"As dangerous as it may be...I'll fight it...no matter what this world throws at me...I'll keep on fighting until I see a future which I can finally call a bright one...I will not cross the finish line alone this time..."_

Yuuko's expression suddenly changed into a lighter one which she then followed up with a smile.

_"Hoo...I don't know what kinds of hell the other me had put you through...but I see that your determination is none the less genuine at that...very well...I accept your contract..." _she said with a somehow beautiful smile on her face...

(Flash)

What the!?

This memories...these are the ones when both of us where having...AHH!...No!, No!, No!...Go away boner! I don't require your services right now!

_"Hmmm..?, ...what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing...I just remembered something"_

_"Hoo...?, ...very well...so...what's your conditions for the equation?"_

_"...well...first of all there are over 100 pages of them to be exact including the one I just showed you, so pretty much I'll give you 9 more for today if you could grant my wish."_

I explained to her what she did for me in my past loop and also the privileges that she gave me.

_"I see...so the other version of me did all those things for you huh...how generous of me..." She replied back in a jokingly manner._

_"Yes...for now I'll have you work for my transferring here first, we will talk about the others later on once I finish making the other 9 pages, so for now how about giving me a room in the barracks to sleep in?"_

_"Very well...I'll have you transferred in squad 207 immediately today so for now use this guest ID, you will start off tomorrow, so I expect those 9 pages tonight"._

_"Understood"._

...

..

.

**(Yokohama base barracks) (Takeru's POV)**

..

(Sigh)

That was a relief...for a minute there I almost lost my cool...thank god I know Yuuko sensei better now than I used too.

Now then, it's almost afternoon so I guess I better-

(Augh!)

What?...did someone bump against me just now?

ah!

_"Ouch!...sorry for bumping into you but I-...Ahh_!" The moment the girl looked at the person she bump into tears suddenly started pouring down her eyes.

_"Ta...Take...Takeru!"_ and with all her strength she immediately embraced the boy before he could even react.

...

_"Ehh...?"_

What the hell!?, its Meiya!...but...she knows who I am!?

_"Takeruu!...I wanted to see you again!"_ She cried while saying those words which I know that the past me who once had a relationship with her would definitely want to say as well.

_"Takeru...you do still remember me...right?"_

...

..

"What the hell is going on here!?"

...

..

.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories from a distant past

**Chapter 3: Memories from a distant past**

**(1998) (Summer) (Kyoto) (Imperial Army Command Center)**

_Chaos has struck Tokyo as its buildings get toppled down to the ground, while its own citizens get eaten alive by the marching beasts whom makes their way forward. _

_"Sir!, This place is done for!, The remaining army has already left, where the only ones here whose still remaining!, Please sir! We must hurry!"_

_"Go, my time here has already been used up, take the remaining forces and follow the evacuation order which the Imperial Army has issued, I'll stay here and watch over this city for as long as I can"_

_(-!)_

_"Sir!, what are you talking about!, I cannot simply follow such a ridiculous order!, without your excellent judgment the rest of us would have long fallen along with Tokyo about a month and a half ago"_

_"Such things are attained through shear willpower and perfect team coordination, it was not I who have fought those beast out on the battlefield, it was you brave soldiers who did, I only gave you orders to follow, either you live or die was still on your own hands"_

_"But, sir!"_

_"Leave!,…..that's an order…don't make this harder for me…."__ The old General said it with both Vigor and honor on his tone, and in the end all the soldier can do was follow orders while shedding a tear for the General._

_"Sir!...it was an honor serving under you!...may your journey be a good one!" _

_"Hmmp!,…yeah…in exchange you better reclaim this place later on and make grave for me,…..so until that day comes, ….don't you ever show your pitiful face at me in the afterlife!, you hear!"_

_"Sir!, Yes Sir!"_

_And with that the young soldier left the man all by himself in the command room, knowing full well what awaits him next._

_"His gone,….you can come out now"_

_A black figure suddenly appeared from the shadows behind the walls as if he was a ghost._

_"These secret passages sure are convenient to get around with"_

_"Of course, this whole facility was made to act as a support station during the olden days, in fact its actually connected to the Imperial palace as well"_

_"I see, this place will surely come in handy later on,…so….you ready to die?"_

_"Yes…I have no regrets left, and also without your help this whole place would have gone down a few weeks ago, so at the very least I should be thanking you, because of you we were able to buy two weeks more to prepare ourselves rather than just a whole month, and for that I' am willing to give up even my own life"_

_"I see…..very well then, I shall grant your wish, you shall not die by the enemies hands, instead you shall die an honorable death by your own friend's hand,….are you ready?"_

_"Yes….do it"_

_And within a split second the man's heart suddenly stopped beating as if it was a machine that has just been turned off. The old general died a peaceful death while looking at the screen where he can clearly see the sun rising over his beloved city._

_"May your soul rest in peace, …..we may have known each other for only a month and a half but,…you were a great partner, so just leave everything to me, I will definitely stop them from doing the same thing again in this world."_

_And with those last words the dark figure quietly disappeared in the room, wherever he was headed, surely something big is going to happen._

**(Yokohama base barracks) (Present) (Takeru's POV)**

...

..

.

(Sigh)

That was a relief...for a minute there I almost lost my cool...thank god I know Yuuko sensei better now than I used too.

Now then, it's almost afternoon so I guess I better-

(Augh!)

What?...did someone bump against me just now?

ah!

_"Ouch!...sorry for bumping into you but I-...Ahh_!" The moment the girl looked at the person she bump into tears suddenly started pouring down her eyes.

_"Ta...Take...Takeru!"_ and with all her strength she immediately embraced the boy before he could even react.

...

_"Ehh...?"_

What the hell!?, its Meiya!...but...she knows who I am!?

_"Takeruu!...I wanted to see you again!"_ She cried while saying those words which I know that the past me who once had a relationship with her would definitely want to say as well.

_"Takeru...you do still remember me...right?"_

...

..

_"What the hell is going on here!?"_

...

..

_"Ehh?...Takeru...could it be...that ...you forgot about me...?"_

"A- A- Ah-...erm...etoo..." Shit!, What the hell is going on here!?, why does Meiya know who I am this early on?...wait I think the correct question here is, whose this Meiya exactly?, I mean is she this world's Meiya or is she like me that came from another branching world?...DAM!, all this mumbo jumbo Theory stuff is pissing me off!, right then...first I better confirm either shes really this world's Meiya or if shes from my Original world as well.

..

"Umm...Meiya...is that really you?" I asked in a kind tone.

_"Ehh?...yes...but, what do you mean?"_

_"I'm asking if your this world's Meiya or are you like me who came from a Non Alien Invaded Earth"_

_"Huh?"_

Oooookey~...that question was a complete mess, let me rephrase that.

"Umm...what I mean is... how do you know me? and also what do you remember of your past?" I once again asked in a kind tone as to not scare her if she really did came from my world.

"...ummm...we both studied together and is part of _squad 207..."._

I see, so she's the same Meiya that I was just with from my last loop...but...how did she get here? and also how is all this possible?

"...umm...and also ...the last thing that I remember was leaving the planet with the Migrant fleet"

"Oh...I see..." I said while thinking really hard as to what could have cause this phenomenon.

...

...

..

.

_"Wait, Wut!?"_

Ok...now ...that was unexpected...

_"Ummm when you said Migrant fleet...you do mean Alternative 5 ...right?"_

_"Yes..."_

Dang!...shes not the Meiya from my last loop...shes the Meiya that I got into a relationship with in the past!

_"Umm...Takeru...you have been asking all this questions but...do you still really remember me?"_ she asked me with a worried look in her eyes.

(Sigh) Guess I have no choice but to spill the beans, after all if she really does remember all that event then I guess its safe to assume that shes an irregular existence as well .

_"Yes Meiya, I do remember you...but right now this isn't the right place for us to talk, for now lets go back to your room...I'll explain everything else there"_

_"...ok..."_

...

..

.

With that being said we quickly went to her room, while there I told Meiya about myself and some of the events that took place in the past...well almost, because after all I don't want to tell her some of the crucial details just yet, for now I'll only indulge her with the things that she will need to know in order to blend in with her current surroundings.

_"I see...so that's what happened...you have been suffering all this time...while the rest of us simply did things over and over again...Takeru...Thank you...Thank you for everything which you have done for us...up until now"_ tears started falling down her eyes once again, tears which held both happiness and sadness all together.

_"...Meiya..."_

And with that, an uncontrollable feeling also started to swell up in me as well which drove me to embrace Meiya as hard as I can.

..

.

**(Yuuko's Office) (Yuuko's POV)**

The Mad scientist let out a big sigh after doing the boy's paperwork for transferring in squad 207, all dow she may look tired the smile on her face which the boy has provided earlier still hasn't vanished, just thinking about those 9 pages which she will be receiving later on is already enough to make her grin like a maniac, but oddly dow something was preventing that from happening, and that something is non-other than her own logical mind, for she knows that as long as the boy possess the upper hand she will not be able to move freely as she have used too, and what's worse is the boy could defect any time once he finds her services to be useless, all dow Kasumi has already proven his worth and also his good intention, the mere thought of Kasumi betraying her as well is already enough to send shivers down her spine, since Kasumi was practically essential to her plans.

(Sigh)

Shirogane Takeru, just thinking about your existence is already enough to last me for a whole month...sadly dow I don't have the luxury to do soo, as the world and humanity as it is...it's just like practically playing chess...only this time, we have the whole world as our game board.

(Sigh)

_"I guess pulling off an all-nighter this past week has already taken its toll on me...I guess I'll take a little shut eye for now"_

**(Barracks) (Meiya's Room) (Takeru's POV)**

_"Have you calm down now?"_

_"...yes..."_

Both of us could only embrace one another as we sat beside the bed.

_"Takeru...I'm scared...what if Alternative Five ends up being activated again?...what if-(Shhh...) "_

I stopped her before she could continue and slowly I patted her head while slowly caressing it, if possible I would like to do this while Lying down together with her, but as I am right now I don't really want anything else to happen between us, honestly if it weren't for my years of experience I'd probably be getting a boner right now, sadly dow my innocence has long vanished already, so little things like this doesn't turn me on like it used too...well its either that or somethings wrong with me hehehee.

Either way I want her to feel safe, that's why I think I'll stay with her a little longer.

...

..

.

**(Yuuko's Office) (8:00 PM) (Takeru's POV)**

...

..

As I walk through the corridor towards Yuuko's laboratory I quickly remembered about how Kasumi reacted this afternoon.

Surely there must be a reason why shes acting like that, and also it doesn't seem like she was being controlled during that time as well since her eyes wasn't hallow looking like that time when she got manipulated by the Superior BETA, Sumika must have done something to her, I better visit them later on after I'm done handing this things out to Yuuko sensei.

"I'm coming in..." I said before opening the door.

"Now then I better hurry up and gi-"

But before I could finish what I was saying, a sleeping Yuuko suddenly came to view in my eyes.

I shouldn't probably wake her up seeing as how tired she must have been working on Alternative 4, but even so the longer I look at her sleeping face the longer I end up delaying my stay.

"...hoo...I didn't know Sensei could make that kind of sleeping face"

Hmmm...well she seems happy, I wonder what shes dreaming about? ...oh well, I better just leave this documents here on her table then.

...

..

"Well you sure took your time getting here..." says Yuuko while she slowly opens her eyes.

"AHH..!" Dam she startled me!

"Huhuhuu...my,my...what a cute scream you have..." Yuuko says with a childish look on her face.

"Hey!...for your information!, anyone would be also startled if you suddenly say things like that while they think your asleep!"

"Huhuhuu...sorry about that then, but seeing as you are late and all, I decided to play a little punishment prank on you..."

"Punishment prank?...why can't you just call it childish prank?" I countered with an annoyed look on my face.

"Huhuhuu...your no fun, Shirogane kun"

(Shiver)

The moment she added kun to my last name a sudden cold shiver run up my spine.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what...?"

"Stop adding kun to my last name...honestly its freaking me out...not to mention you remind me of Yoroi's dad"

"Hoo...so it seems that the both of you meet already..."

"Just how many loops do you think I have been looping...?" I said with a skeptical face.

"Well then, I guess I don't need to warn you to be wary whenever his around...right?"

"Yeah...I already know how that guy operates so don't worry about me..., well then if there is anything else you need just call me up, I'll be on my room"

"I see...very well then, ...you may leave"

...

..

.

**(Outside The Office)**

(Sigh)

Well...now that that's settled, I guess I should do a fast drop by in Sumika's room.

...

..

.

**(Brain Room)**

...

..

This place is still as gloomy as ever, wonder why its always dark dow...I mean some increase in lights wouldn't hurt right?, not to mention I highly doubt that Sumika's brain would be blinded by it since she doesn't have any eyes...wait what am I thinking about...silly me...shes psychic!, ...anyhow Kasumi should be right about here...

"..."

Oookey~...where is she?

...

..

The boy tried looking around but since it was too dark in the room and only the lights of the machines and the brain was present, he didn't really see anyone else there.

..

"Odd...she should still be here...I mean its only 8 in the evening, and knowing her she usually hang out here for as long as 10..."

(Glub)(Glub)

"Hmm...?"

..

.

Oh...Sumika's Brain Tank is Bubbling, is she conscious of my presence here?

"Umm...Hello there...Sumika...Its been awhile ..Huh..."

[Brain] "..."

"Sumika...can you hear me?"

[Brain] "..., ..."

Hmmm...shes not reacting to my question...is she asleep? ...wait what am I thinking...brains don't sleep...do they?

[Brain] "..." (Glub)

(-!?)

"...don't tell me...you heard what I was thinking?"

[Brain] "..."

"...hmmm..."

Well this sure is interesting...wonder what I can do to make her react more?

...Ahh!, I know! ...I'll think about Sumika wearing that Sexy Morrigan suit that Marumi chan was wearing back in our world!

(Glub, Glub!)

"Ahaah!" I reacted to the sound of the bubbles while pointing my finger directly at Sumika's brain.

Wait...if a normal person suddenly went in and saw me doing this...they will probably think I'm crazy...or retarded,

But if Yuuko was the one who sees me...No, no, no, no!...Don't think...knowing her it's gonna be one hell of a teasing..."

(Glub)

"I'll take that as an agreement ..."

...

..

(Sigh)

"For some odd reason talking to you like this seems kinda lonesome...Sumika...I promise...I will make Alternative 4 succeed...so be strong in there...cause Yuuko sensei will surely give you a new body..."

(Glub)

"Hmmp...I'll take that last bubble as a yes...well then...I still need to wake up early tomorrow so I gotta go now...See you later...Sumika..."

...

..

[Brain] "..."

..

.

**(Outside The Brain Lab)**

(Sigh)

That was rather...weird...yet at the same time...refreshing...its like I haven't seen her for ages yet we where actually just together in my past loop...oh well, for now I should probably sleep early tonight, there is still so much things to do tomorrow that I'll probably need all the energy I can get.

...

..

.

**(Brain Room) (Kasumi's POV)**

..

...

..

.

(Glub)

...

"Are you sure this is what you really want...?"

..

"..."

...

.(Glub)

..

"...very well...if that is what you wish..."

...

..

.

**(October 23, 2001 Tuesday) (Yokohama base barracks)**

...

..

.

(Yawn)

..

"Hmmm...?"

"Is it morning already?"

I looked at the watch to confirm my question.

"..hmmm...so its already six in the morning ...well, might as well get ready"

...

(Knock,Knock,Knock)

"Hmm..?"

Who could that be this early in the morning?

...

..

(Knock,Knock,Knock)

.

"Haii...I'm coming, I'm coming..." I said as I hurriedly wear my uniform.

(Knock,Knock-, Door Opens)

"Yes...?"

"Ah...Mari-...erm, I mean Jinguuji Sensei...good morning" I said while putting up a smile.

"Yes...good morning" she says with a rather surprised look on her face, I guess she wasn't expecting me to be up and ready yet.

After our introduction we then proceeded to the PX to grab some breakfast.

" "I'll be introducing you to your assigned squad later on" she says before drinking her morning coffee.

""Yes, thank you for having me instructor Jinguuji"

"But even so I have to admit (Hm..?), I was surprised that the Vice Commander herself, highly recommended you to the training regime, especially as a late entry..."

"Heheheheee well...I had my own special case to follow, so pretty much I didn't really had a choice but to enroll late."

"I see,...but for you to actually throw away your draft exemption rights, that was actually what made me much more surprised...anybody would want an opportunity to have that right"

"Hehehee, ...well... let's just say that I wanted my time to be spent wisely this time around in my life" Yuuko must have made some bizarre out of this world story again about my origin in this world.

"I see...but let me tell you this in advance dow, ...even if you are new here I'll still be extra hard on you like the others...got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am...!"

...

..

Upon arriving at the training field I saw my old squad running out on the open track field, while other squads accompany them in their daily marathon.

I used to do the same back in my past loops as well, but man it was really embarrassing during my first time, I can't believe I was that weak compared to them, if we were ranked by levels then there probably already somewhere around level 20 while I on the other hand is still running my way up to level 10.

Well, seeing as my body is still perfectly fit just like in my last loop, I guess I will once again have a very very huge advantage, I just hope I don't stand out much while still new here, that would be very bad at some cases.

"Squad, assemble!" Marimo called out.

My heart skipped a few beats for a moment there, even though I have already seen this event countless times already, well times that I remember that is, I still can't help but feel sad and happy at the same time, I guess both my body and soul just can't take the emotional DeJa vu over this particular scene.

..

.

Within seconds the whole squad quickly assembled in front of us, counting along with Meiya who already knows about me and my origin.

I stand in attention as to not look like a newbie in front of them.

"Alright, everyone. I will now introduce to you the newest member of your squad, This is Cadet Shirogane Takeru, newly assigned member of squad 207. He will be training with us starting today. also he was highly recommended to us by the Vice Commander, so we will be testing him later on. Get along with him now everyone , understood? (Yes, Ma'am!) I've already given him the tour around the barracks so Sakaki (Yes!) give him a tour around the rest of the base, so he'll become familiar with- (Umm...Mari- erm, I mean Jinguuji Sensei, I kind of have something urgent to say to Cadet Mitsurugi later on regarding The Vice Commander, so can I have her accompany me instead later on for the tour?)"

"Eeh!?" Meiya was surprised for a little at my statement .

"...if it concerns the vice commander ...then you has my permission (Thank you, ma'am) ...We'll train for ten more minutes. Shirogane, you watch for now"

"Yes!"

I saluted and followed her orders while standing on the side of the field, my squad mates continued on with their training for a little longer while I watch them from the side line.

Once again, I have returned to being an ordinary cadet, even nor Yuuko sensei said that I was special to the others, that still doesn't give me the power that I want to achieve in this world, if I really want to save this world then i must first save it from its own inhabitants, for Humanity itself is what's causing its own destruction.

...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

.

A few minutes later Meiya and I tour around the base even no'r I didn't really needed it anymore.

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said that you wanted to talk to me about something urgent?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk around the base with you, since after all I'm worried that you might not be adjusting yet to this new situation"

"I see...to tell you the truth...even now it still feels weird, ...I mean it's like all of this is just a dream, ...the last thing that I remember was departing away from Earth...but now I'm suddenly back here again, enjoying what precious time I have left with the others...it just seems surreal somehow."

"Hehehee, I know what you mean...I've been there myself"

We both shared a laugh with each other, if other people where to see us they would probably think that where a couple.

All dow I don't see Meiya as that anymore, some part of me still yearns for her affection, ….well it's not really a surprise since I was practically the one who once had a relationship with her, that I cannot erase no matter what I do or who I may love in this loop.

Sumika, I loved you from my previous loop and even now I still do love you…..but with all this new information that I have gotten along with these hidden emotions attached to them, I think my other feelings for the rest of the squad are also starting to affect my feelings for you, if this keeps on I might end up with one of them again.

**(Few Minutes Later) (PX)**

A few minutes later Meiya and I made our way to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the squad. All I can do was sigh at them, they haven't changed a bit since I last saw them in my previous loop.

_"Shirogane san, over here!"_ I heard Tama's voice calling out to me. Meiya and I gladly joined the group.

_"Arah, Mitsurugi san…..done already?"_ Class rep said with a smile.

"Yes, Take- erm…Shirogane san already knew the base beforehand so he just wanted to talk to me in private._"_ Meiya replied while taking her seat next to Class Rep, while I took my own next to Ayamine.

_"You don't need to be so formal with his name Mitsurugi san, don't you two already have a relationship with one another?"_

Ayamine says while giving Meiya a grin, which Meiya took in too deep to the point that her chicks are starting to turn red.

_"Mitsurugi San is Blushing…c-co-could it be true?"_ followed up by Tama.

_"Ayamine!, your being rude to Cadet Shirogane!"_ Chizuru says with a small blush on her face as well.

_"No I'm not, I was just curios since Mitsurugi san hasn't been herself lately since sensei said that we will be getting a new squad mate, and to top it all off it's a man" _

_"Even so it's none of our business to ask such a thing from them!" _

_"Says the one who first brought up the topic ten minutes ago"_

_"Ugh!"_ class rep was hit by Ayamine's direct attack, while Ayamine herself simply gave a grin.

(Sigh)

For god's sakes was this all caused because I invited Meiya for a walk?

Dam!, I completely ruined it all in my first day, hope this whole relationship stuff doesn't go out of control like the last time Marimo and I got misunderstood…..wait….that did happened right?

(Flash)

Ah!, I can see Marimo hiding behind the canteen counter right besides Oba Chan, while I'm running around like an idiot looking for her?

(Flash)

The hell?...what was that?, a flash back?

Instead of pictures I can actually see them like a movie.

First Meiya, then this?

What is this phenomenon now?

_"Take-..I mean Shirogane, are you alright?"_ Meiya asked with a worried face.

_"I'm fine, I just remembered some old memories of mine from back then "_

_"I see"_ Meiya nodded as if she understands what I'm talking about, most likely she's probably thinking that I too am getting nostalgic from all this events since we both practically went back in time to where it all started between all of us.

_"Why don't you just call him by his first name Mitsurugi san, you almost did it twice already since he got here you know"_ Ayamine said with another grin on her face.

Okay seriously Ayamine is throwing out a lot of sucker punches today, so far she's already gotten both Meiya and Class rep, and most likely she will be aiming at me next seeing as Tama is already out of the question being neutral to her and all.

_"Anyways leaving the annoyance aside"_

Ohh, nice one class rep, that counter left Ayamine stunned for a few second, now that's a real sucker punch!.

_"Shirogane…"_

_"Hmm..?"_

_"Take this__, have that memorized by tomorrow, You have to recite the oath in order to enlist." _

_"Oh, the enlistment oath, sorry but I already memorized that thing a long time ago"_

_"Eh?"_ Class rep was rather surprised by my reply, guess she wasn't expecting that.

_"Oh …you know it?"_ Ayamine asked from my side.

_"Yeah, an old friend of mine gave me one of these a long time ago"_ And by friend I mean Meiya.

_"I see…well, good luck tomorrow "_ Tama followed up with a smile.

_"Yeah…."_

_"By the way, Shirogane.."_ class rep continued on with the conversation with a serious look on her face.

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"There is something I want to ask you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll be blunt, …Can we…..expect much out from you?"_

Oh, this conversation again, no matter how many times I loop back in time this scene never changes, as expected from Class rep, she is always looking out for her team.

Oh well, might as well follow up.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Instructor Jinguuji told us you were a 'Special Person' "_

_"Aaah, that's what you meant"_

_"Is that 'Special' compared to us?, …no, out of everyone in the Country? Or even the Planet?"_

_"….good question, …well…..I think it is at least."_

_"That is good to hear.."_ Meiya followed up with full confidence on her face.

Well, seeing as she knows who I really am and what I can do to save this world, she must be really proud for me, as expected from my girl-.. erm…I mean Noble confidant…..(Sigh) sorry Meiya but Save the world now, Girls later.

I must stay focus no matter what.

_"Let's train hard, Shirogane san."_ Tama followed up on Meiya as well with full determination coming out of her eyes.

_"Yeah, let's. "_

Aww…no matter how many times I see her like that, I just can't help but say how cute she is…

Wait!, I said Focus Dam it!, World first, Girls later!

Dam, what is wrong with me today, Am I feeling attracted to them because I was fully aware of their feelings for me back then? ….or does it have something else to do with my Memories suddenly popping back up with Yuko sensei's Equation?.

(Sigh)

Whatever the case something is definitely up, for now I should probably speed things up and mention the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation, since Class rep is probably going to mention it again for god knows how many times already.

_"Anyways, let's all do our best this coming Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation"_

_"Eh?, Shirogane….you know of it already?"_

_"Well…an old friend of mine once told me about it"_ And by old friend I mean you Class rep.

_"I see…..well, we have over a week, so Yoroi should return in time to join us._

_We will need squad 207 to be as strong as it is, before we start the test."_

_"I see, so Yoroi is coming back"_

_"Eh?, Shirogane…..don't tell me you even know who Yoroi is?" _

_"Umm…yeah…..kinda, Hi – erm… I mean Her father and I are friends"_ Somehow that is.

_"That's why I already know what happened last time when you guys first took on the test"_

_"I see…, well then I guess you already know that Yoroi's skill when it comes to survivability is second to no one …right?"_

_"Yeah, …all dow I highly doubt He- erm…, She knows me since we haven't really meet yet in person."_

_"I see…..well then you should probability meet her as soon as possible, once she comes back."_

_"Yeah, I'll do just that."_

_"Yes…anyway!, We're expecting a lot out from you, Shirogane!"_

_"Yeah!, just go easy on me Class rep!"_

_"….Class rep?"_ Ayamine asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Crap, mouth slipped again.

_"Sorry about that, but Sakaki san just reminds me of my old friend back in Highschool, I always end up calling her Class rep out of reflix"_

_"Huhuhuu" _

_"Hmm…?, what's so funny Mei- erm….Mitsurugi san?"_

_"Nothing…it's just this scene reminds me of some I used to know back in the old days, that person was always calling our Class representative as Class rep even when we all graduated already"_

Ugh!, Now even Meiya is hitting me, Curses!.

I'm in a major disadvantage if someone other than me knows about the future…..well at least she only knows what happened in her own timeline that is.

But even so, of all the Meiyas out there it just had to be the Meiya who knows me back then when I was still a Whiny Brat who was so weak that even tama could easily out run me.

(Sigh)

I give up, can't beat someone who knows all of your bad traits from the past.

Dear lord, if you're listening in on us right now, please….just please…

…

..

**Spare me the embarrassment! **

…

..

.


	4. Chapter 4: Dedication

**Chapter 4: Dedication**

_._

_"I shall fulfill my duty to protect international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering to the code of conduct..._

_By cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to the completion of the mission._

_I swear never to shrink from danger, but to risk my life to fulfill my responsibility toward humanity!."_

.

..

"We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama Base! "

...

..

.

**(Track field)**

**..**

_"Ha! ...ha! ...ha!, ...Instructor, I'm done!"_

_"Good, now wait until the others get back. You can rest"_

_"Then I'll run around the track a little while I wait."_

_"Hmph...very well."_

...

..

(Deep breath)

Good, my stamina hasn't fallen at all, just like what happened in my last loop, with this I can show them my full power in case another unwanted emergency strikes again.

_"Ohh, as expected...Ha!...ha!...ha! ...your done already"_

_"Ah...Meiya..."_

_"It seems that you still haven't lost your past strength..."_

_"Same for you, look...you already left them all in the dust"_

_"Yeah...I was holding back last time because I didn't actually know what was happening here when I first came back from the future, but seeing you kinda got me up on my feet again to train even farther than before..."_

..

Oh, shes blushing...guess she still loves me like mad, just like before when we first parted ways.

But either way for Meiya to also not lose her past body as well, surely that would be a big boost for the team seeing as she has her old well experienced body, this up coming Skill Evaluation test would be most likely but a breeze out the window.

_"Takeru, is something wrong?"_

_"Ah!, No-Nothing!, ...I was just thinking about how will ace this upcoming Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation test, surely this time around with both of us at our most strongest state, this will more likely turn up easier than before."_

_"As much as I want to agree with you, the chances of us still failing this test will always be present, that is why we must not let our guard down no matter what, you of all people should know that better than anyone else!"_

.

Crap, Meiya sounds pissed, maybe its because to her I'm still the same old whiny and weak Takeru whom they had troubled with in the past.

(Sigh)

_"Meiya...I bet your thinking that I'm becoming arrogant aren't you?_

(-!)

_"I was not!, I was just simply reminding you to not let your guard down!"_

_"Really now?, then why are you angry?"_  
_"I'm not angry!"_

_"If your not angry now in that state then I'd hate to see you when you do"_

_"...idiot"_

(Sigh)

_"Meiya...your acting like a child again like you always do when you want to be spoiled back in the old days"_

_"..."_

Ohh, she became quit all of a sudden, guess I can still play around with her just like I used to do in the past.

_"Meiya, ...there is no need to worry about me letting my guard down, ...because I have already taken this test for god knows how many thousands of times already in my past loops, so even if I where to take this test alone I can assure you that I will not fail no matter what, ...so please Meiya...have fate in me...because I am no longer the same Shirogane Takeru that you have meet in the past"_

...

The both of us quietly just stood there for over a minute without making any sound, guess this whole conversation made the both of us feel kinda awkward with one another since we both knew of each others past selves.

_"...certainly you are not the same man I used to know...even your way of talking to me has changed..."_

_"Ehh?, what do you mean?"_

_"In the past you didn't have that romantic aura of your whenever where talking seriously with one another"_

_"What!?...Am I that weak even in love in the past?"_

_"You where waaay beyond weak Takeru, you where as Dense as a rock"_

_"...w-well...(Sigh)...I got no comeback for that...dam, it hurts when what you say is true..."_

_"Huhuhuu, either way I suppose your still as funny as ever, ...I guess somethings never change...Huhuhuu"_

_"Hey!, that's mean!... even for you!"_

_"Huhuhuu, now I know why Ayamine always likes to mess with you..."_

_"Ohhh...it seems you guys are having fun.."_

_"Geh!, marimo chan!"_

_"What did you say!"_

Crap!, forgot that I shouldn't call her that.

_"Shirogane! and you Mitsurugi!...Give me another lap on the double!"_

[Meiya] " Yes, ...Ma'am!"

[Takeru] " Yes, Ma'am!"

...

..

.

**(Chizuru's POV)**

...

..

.

_" Ha...ha...haa..."_

Finally, I'm done, now I can go to the next drill.

_"Huh?"_

That's Shirogane and Mitsurugi san...why are they doing another lap together?

I thought they already finished there laps.

_"Umm, ...Ma'am..."_

_"Hmm?, what is it? Sakaki?"_

_"Why is Shirogane and Mitsurugi still doing another lap?, aren't they finished already?"_

_"Oh, those two..."_

Instructor Jinguuji seems kinda angry, that along with her glare at them, those two must have done something that annoyed her again, its been like that since yesterday.

(Sigh) "Those two have been nothing but trouble since Shirogane arrived, ...if it was Ayamine I would have believed it...but for Mitsurugi out of all people...the world must be ending..."

...

..

_"Instructor...that was a bad joke..."_

_"...Who said I'm joking?"_

_..._

..

.

For an entire minute the two of them shared an awkward silence, as if either one of them didn't even know what to say next.

...

..

_"I...think I'll go on ahead with the next drill Instructor..."_

_"...very well, go and grab the gear in the cages and march ten kilometers!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_

.

**(Takeru's POV)**

_"Hey Meiya, maybe we should have gotten in full gear while where at it"_

_"Don't be absurd, ...aren't you the one who said that I shouldn't stand out than is needed?, If it was you then maybe it would be okay...but for me to also do it, that would be a problem since I was already a part of this squad from the start."_

_"...hmmm...guess so, ...then wanna race?"_

_"Ohhh...you sure are pretty lively today...very well, I shall take you up on that offer, prepare to be left out, Huhuhuu"_

_"Will see about that..."_

...

..

**(Barracks)(Takeru's Room)(Takeru's POV)**

..

.

_"Huu...man, what a day...finally I can take a break..."_

In my previous loop I didn't really needed to put any effort in my early training since I was still far way ahead of the entire squad even if they where to combine there strength together, but now that the Meiya from my other past loop who is also well trained and experienced is accompanying me on this loop, I guess I can't exactly slack off like I used too back then.

..

"Hmmm..."

Now that I think about it, maybe I should tell Yuuko sensei about Meiya, after all she is in the same boat as I am.

But logically speaking, how did Meiya even get here?

I mean I became a Casualty Conductor because of Sumika, so if that is the case then did Meiya also became one?

And if so, who made her into one?

Not to mention the possibility of me being able to stay in this world, let alone travel back in time is also still questionable, Theoretically I wasn't even supposed to be here unless Sumika from my previous loop still had enough power to send me here in the first place, but since she was already drained in fighting the Superior, I highly doubt that...and besides she wanted me to go back to my original world, so most likely its not her doing.

(Sigh)

Either way all I can do right now is make up theories like Yuuko sensei does.

Without actual proof, I can't exactly say either my theory is right or wrong.

Not to mention, Kasumi was also acting weird when she first came to Yuuko sensei's room to confirm my identity.

(-!)

Wait...could Kasumi be the one?

I mean Theoretically she could if given enough power, she is part of Alternative 3.

But if that is so, then why?

Could it be that she changed her mind?

No,...she was the one who kept convincing me to return back home, there is no way she could be the reason.

(Sigh)

This is getting me nowhere, I guess I'll go ask Yuuko sensei.

(Knock!, Knock!)

_"..eh?"_

(Knock!, Knock!)

_"...yes~!, I'll be right there!"_

Who could that be, its already Nine O'clock.

(Opens Door)

...

..

(-!)

_"...K...Kasumi?"_

What is Kasumi doing here?

_"Umm...does Yuuko Sensei sent you to get me...?"_

...

..

The Little girl was as emotionless as before, not even giving out any sound, but rather she just simply ignored the question.

_"...Shirogane san..."_

_"...y...yes?"_

_"...Regarding Mitsurugi san's memories...please do not inform the professor about it..."_

(-!)

_"...Kasumi...don't tell me...your..."_

_"The time for her resurrection is still not at hand..."_  
_"...her... resurrection...? ...(-!) ...are you talking about Sumika !?...Kasumi!"_

_"...I shall take my leave now...good night..."_

_"Wait!, Kasu- ..Urgh!"_

What the hell!, this headache!.

_"I suggest you go back to bed, Shirogane san..."_

And with that final statement the girl slowly faded away into the dark hallway as if she was a ghost slowly making her way back into her coffin.

...

..

.

_"...Kasumi...Urgh!...don't tell me that...Argh! ...dammit!, my head feels like its being torn open..."_

I should probably get back to bed and rest, this is seriously killing me.

_"Ka...sumi...!"_

...

..

.

(Thud!)

...

..

.

**(Track Field) (Meiya's POV)**

...

..

_"...Haa...haa...haa..."_

This should be enough jogging for tonight.

...

..

_"Hey, you there...!"_

_"...Hmm...?"_

.

I female officer?

_"What are you still doing out here on the field?...getting punished or something?"_

_"Umm...no Ma'am, actually I was just doing some extra laps as part of my extra training...its kinda like a routine for me to do so Ma'am..."_

_"Hoo...not bad, not many has that resolve of yours kid...but if possible don't over do it...training is good and all but too much training can kill..."_

_"Yes Ma'am..."_

_"Well...i'll be going ahead, ...don't stay up late you hear?"_

_"...yes ma'am...!"_

I saluted at her while she walks away out of the field.

(Sigh)

For a minute there I though she was Takeru.

_" ...hmm..."_

Now that I think about it, when Takeru was first transferred to our squad something like this also happened, ...and pretty much he also said almost the same lines as that female officer, I guess I really did came back in time. For me to see my friends again, its like a dream come true, not to mention ever since I left Earth during Alternative Five's activation, I never did get any chances to jog around since most of the time we where put into hyper sleep.

(Sigh)

Even now I still remember how he held me with both his arms, while gently caressing my body, seriously that man, in the end both of us where even thinking of the same thing.

For him to arrange back the card which I have given him just so he could leave the planet.

_"Huhuhuu..."_

Truly you never fail to put a smile on my face, Takeru.

I just wished you could have meet our future child.

...

..

.

(-!)

Now that I think about it, if I really was sent in time with the exact body I once had from the past, then wouldn't that mean that I'm still pregnant?

But wait, did I had my period yet?, so far its only been a week since I myself got here, I was just three days ahead of Takeru's arrival.

This is bad, if word of me getting pregnant leaks out to the imperial household, Takeru might be put into danger.

_"There is no need for you to worry about that..."_

(-!)

_"...hmm?...Yashiro ...san.?"_

_"...you should hurry ...Mitsurugi san..."_

_"Huh?, ...hurry?"_

_"Takeru san needs you right now..."_

(-!)

_"What do you mean!?, ...Yashiro!"_

_..._

_.._

_"...hurry"_

And with that the girl once again vanished into the darkness of the night.

_"Wait!, Yashiro...! ... "_

_"Yashiro...(-!) ...that's right! She mentioned something about Takeru!"_

I must see how his doing, right now his probably already in the barracks!.

...

..

.

**(Barracks) (Infront of Takeru's Room)**

...

..

_"Haa...haa...haaa..."_  
I ran as fast as I could to get back to the barracks just so I could find out exactly what Yashiro meant.

(Knock, knock, Knock)

_"Takeru...are you there? ..."_

_"... ..."_

No response, maybe his already asleep?

(-!)

Light?, there is still some light coming out underneath his door, most likely his still awake.

_"Takeru! ...I have something to ask you about ...can you please let me in?"_

_"... ..."_

His not responding?

Don't tell me his really!

...

..

_"Takeru! ...I'm coming in...!"_

...

..

.

.

(-!)

_"Takeru...!"_

His unconscious on the floor!.

What happened to him?

_"Oi!, Takeru! ...wake up! ...snap out of it Takeru!"_

"... ..."

...

..

.

**(Takeru's POV)**

...

..

.

_"Argh...Huh?, ...where am I?"_

_..._

_.._

_"Is this...the classroom?"_

Odd, I was sure I was already at the barracks...so what am I doing back here ?

(-!)

Ah!, that's right!

Kasumi was there!, ...she was warning me not to tell Yuuko sensei about Meiya.

And then my head suddenly started hurting like hell...

_"Did she brought me here...?"_

I looked around but saw no one in the empty dark classroom.

_"...weird...why am I here?"_  
...

..

.

(Tap, Tap, Tap!)

"Hmmm...?"

I can hear foot steps from the hall ways, I wonder who it is?

..

I tried opening the door from inside the classroom, but its not even moving an inch.

_"...urgh! ...Dammit!, ...what's with this door? its completely shut tight...!"_

...

..

(Tap!, Tap!, Tap!)

The sound of the foot steps is gradually getting louder.

"Grrr!...open up! dammit!"

...

..

.


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games

**Chapter 5: Mind Games**

** (Class Room) (Takeru's POV)**

(Tip, Tap, Tip,Tap)

I can hear the footsteps getting nearer, someone must be heading this way.

_"...Grrrr!, open up! dammit!..."_

(Tip, Tap, Tip)

The foot steps is gradually getting louder, but who could it be?

I don't think anyone would still be patrolling this area right now.

(Tip!, Tap!, Tip!)

His in front of the door, whoever it is on the other side I will soon find out once he opens the door.

(Click)...

Huh?, he can't open it as well?

The door is slowly being opened from the other side but it seems that even that person can't open it.

_"...ah..."_

He stopped?, did he give up trying to open it as well?

"Heeeey!, are you still there?..."

_"... ... ..."_

_"Hmm... No reply?"_

Odd, guess his already gone. But whats the hurry for?

Not to mention why was he heading to this classroom from the beginning?

Did he know that someone was here or-

(Rustle)

(-!)

I think I heard something behind me.

I slowly turned around to find out what was causing that rustling sound and from the back of the classroom a shadow was standing still like an emotionless corpse waiting to be approached.

_"Whose there...?, show yourself!"_

(Gulp)

I have a bad feeling about this creeping up my spine.

Slowly the dark figure made its way towards me through the dark classroom, I took my stance just encase the figure tries to attack me, but what I saw was far more horrifying than any physical attack could ever inflict, the figure was wearing one of our standard U.N Uniforms, but what really shocked me was its face, or rather It didn't have any, and that's when it all came back at me.

(-!)

My eyes widen beyond disbelief as if I were seeing something play out before me that came from the past.

_"...y-your...!"_

The figure standing right in front of me, once after it has revealed its face to me under the light of the moonlight sky shining at the windows, it was non other than Marimo chan's lifeless body when she was killed by the BETA.

_"a..aa...aaah"_

I tried to scream as hard as I can hoping for someone to come and rescue me from this nightmare, but sadly I was to scared to even do that.

The figure stood there, looking at me with its disfigured head and eye balls still hanging around it.

I don't know what it wants but right now somethings telling me to run, run as far away as possible from this creature in front of me.

_"No...this is...you can't possibly be ...(-!) ...that's right!, this has got to be a dream!"_

I closed my eyes while trying to force myself to wake up, but sadly all I got was pain upon being hit by a whip like object.

_"Aaargh!"_

I opened my eyes out of reflex to see what happened.

(-!)

But then I soon regretted it, the corpse was already down on the floor while behind it was the monster that I thought I would never see again.

_"...your...No...this..."_

The monster standing in front of me was non other than the original Venator who killed Marimo, I don't know why or how but that's what my heart was telling me, and so far I think I'm next.

...

.

"I'd moved my ass out of there if I where you..."

(-!)

_"What the, ...who said that?"_

I looked around only to find the door to be opened, while the Venator slowly approached me up front.

_"Its open...?"_

But how?, I was opening it real hard just a minute ago?

(-!)

The Venator tried to grab a hold of me but luckily I was able to kick its hand off before it could.

_"You bastard!...this time around I'll be sure to avenge Marimo!"_

_"Run! you idiot!, you don't have any weapons on you!"_

_"Huh?"_  
There it is again, that voice keeps popping up out of nowhere.

_"Tch!, No choice then.."_

...  
Upon realizing my situation I swiftly made my way to the door while blocking the Venator's path with the Desks and chairs.

...

..

.

_"...Ha...haa...haaa...dam..."_

After running around the whole lecture hall for as long as my feet can take me, I was finally able to shake off that dam Venator out of my trail, sadly dow I kinda made some mess while trying to avoid it along the way.

_"Shoo...well, I guess I finally gave him the slip"_

But either way, what the hell is going on here!?

Why is that thing loose inside the base?

And also (-!)

Wait...calm down Shirogane, this has got to be a dream, because if it isn't...then

(Flash)

_"Dammit!, ...if it isn't...then that means...Marimo..."_

...

..

.

_"Hmm?, ...what's this...?"_

A piece of paper is laying on the ground and it looks like.

(-!)

_"Go...to the hangar?"_

Odd, if this is really a dream...then who wrote this?  
..

.

_"Grrrrrrrrr!"_

(-!)

_"Crap..!, He found me!"_

That Stupid Venator is hunting me down like a Rabbit.

_"No choice then, guess I gotta fight this thing in the hangar"_

I ran as fast as I can towards the Hangar while not looking back, for I know that out running that thing is no easy task, swiftly I made a mad dash to escape by using some of the doors to block the way but sadly my attempt was futile, because that thing easily tore through them like they where paper.

_"Dammit!, if this keeps up I won't even make it to the hangar doors...!"_

Dam, can't believe how strong that BETA is, or maybe its because this is only a dream?.

Either way I don't want to find out what would happen to me if that thing catches up.

_"Grraaaaaaaah!"_

_"Oh shut up!, can't you just chase me quietly!?, you walking over grown Vagina!"_

_**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" **_

_"Crap, I think it understood that insult!"_

For a dream this is starting to get ridiculous.

(SLAM!)

_"Aaaargh!"_

It hurts!, the hell is going on!?

This shouldn't hurt...right?

(SLAM!)

And with a force strong enough to throw a fully grown man across the room the Venator quickly grab and toss aside Takeru like he was some Rag doll being toyed around by a kid.

(Cough!, Cough!)

Dammit, I'm spewing blood.

Either this really is reality or I'm having a really really realistic Nightmare.

_"Dammit!, if only i had a weapon"_

As I curse my own powerless to do anything the Venator slowly made its way towards me ready to give the finishing blow.

_"Tch!, ... guess even in my own dreams I can't even protect her...yet alone destroy this monstrosity..."_

My body was telling me to run away as far as possible from the danger in front of me, but its useless I'm already dead at my tracks, my left arm is already broken while my right feet hurts like hell.

Is this how I'm gonna go?

_"Dammit...!"_

(STAB!)

(-!)

I thought I was done for, but before the monster can deliver his finishing blow a sword suddenly came out of nowhere and stabbed it at the back.

_"What the...!?"_

_"Run!"_

(-!)

There it is again, that voice that keeps calling out to me every time I'm in danger.

_"Tch!, Move! you dam feet!"_

I tried moving my feet despite its complaints while slowly making my way out of the corridor and inside an empty room, while the Venator is still distracted by the sword behind its back.

_"Haa...haa...haaa..."_

This Nightmare is seriously going to kill me, if I don't do anything here who knows how this will affect my physical body.

_"Haa...haa...haa...why...do I feel really weak right now?"_

(cough!, cough!)

Crap, now I'm feeling really sleepy, I guess even in a dream a person can still fall asleep.

Either way, I must resist.

_"Must...resi...st..."_

...

..

.

_"Ta- eru!...Ta..e...u...Takeru!, are you feeling better?"_

_"...wh...wha?...where...am I?...me...Meiya?, ...is that you?"_

_"Yes, its me...how are you feeling?"_

_"I feel like I just got hit by a Tank Class"_

_"Huhuhuu even in this state you can still say such things...truly ...you are one hell of a man"_

_"Eh?...Yuuko sensei?"_

_"I heard what happened...it seems that you passed out on your own room."_

_"...yeah, ...and after that..."_

_"After that, what?"_

...

..

(Flash)

_"...Shirogane san..."_

_"...y...yes?"_

_"...Regarding Mitsurugi san's memories...please do not inform the professor about it..."_

(-!)

_"...Kasumi...don't tell me...your..."_

_"The time for her resurrection is still not at hand..."_  
_"...her... resurrection...? ...(-!) ...are you talking about Sumika !?...Kasumi!"_

_"...I shall take my leave now...good night..."_

_"Wait!, Kasu- ..Urgh!"_

_..._

___"I suggest you go back to bed, Shirogane san..."_

_._

___"Ka...sumi...!"_

_(Flash)_

_..._

_.._

Now I remember, Kasumi warned me not to tell Yuuko sensei about meiya's memories, but for what reason?

I know that the professor can be manipulative at times but is it really that bad for her to know about Meiya?.

Either way there must be a reason, I should probably play my cards right for now on, for Kasumi to act in such way must mean that there is something going on in this world which is not normal like the others from my past loops.

..

_"Nothing...I just felt a little head ache...I'll be fine after a nights rest, Yuuko sensei..." _

_"...I see...well, call me if anything else happens ..."_

_"Yes, sensei..."_

_"The same applies to you as well, Cadet Mitsurugi..."_

_"Y-Yes!, ...Vice-commander..."_

_"Very well then, I'm going back to my office..."_

_"Yes, Ma'am"_

_"Yeah..."_

...

..

.

_"Shoo...that was close..."_

_"Hmm...?, what do you mean, Takeru?"_

_"Kasumi came here first before you did Meiya..."_

(-!)

_"So that's why she told me to come looking for you.."_

_"Eh?...she did that...?"_

_"Yes...she told me you needed me...so...so I came running around looking for you..."_

_"I see...I guess there really is something wrong with how Kasumi is acting in this loop, we've got to investigate this."_

_"By the way...Takeru...I have something important to tell you...I...I think I'm...p-pr..."_

_"Pr...?"_

_"I think I'm...pregnant!"_

_"... ..."_

_"Takeru...?"_

_"... ... ... ..."_

_"Ta...Takeru?"_

_"... ..."_

"Oi!, Takeru!?, snap out of it!"

(Shake Shake Shake)

_"I'm...but...how...who...where?...huh?"_

_"Takeru get a grip! already!...please snap out of it!"_

_"Hawawawaa...I'm ...I'm gonna be a da-da-daaaaddy!?"_

_"Takeru!...not so loud will you!?"_

_"B-but!...when, where, how?"_

_"Don't you remember?...before you and I separated...we...(Blush)...we had sex!, and sex makes babies!"_

_"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuh"_ I tried to close my mouth but the way Meiya is now and the way she just said those magnifi- erm, I mean lines...something about it just flipped my switch, and no i don't want it to be flip, not now at the very least.

...

_"Ca-cacaca-calm down Meiya...this is...um...(Takes deep Breath)...alright...I'm ready to process what I just heard...so in other words...we had sex before you left...so ...you found out that you where pregnant ...when in that time?"_

_"Remember that time when you where already escorting me on the way to the shuttle and we where talking about giving something to one another?"_

_"Ah!...now that you mentioned it...I guess I did...I believe it has something to do with your Sword and Takemikazuchi..."_

_"Yes...and during that time you wanted to give me something in return but I said that I already received something from you...don't you remember that?"_

_"Ah!...yeah...I think I did...say something about giving you something in return...so during that time, that was what you meant?"_

_"Yes,...it was in the morning that I noticed it..."_

_"I...I see...he...he,he,he...hehehehehehe...I'm...gonna be...a daddy...hehehee..."_

_"...wait Takeru...this isn't the right time to be happy...erm...I mean...I'm happy that we will be...having a baby...but...that would be bad for us in this current time...I mean we still haven't graduated yet in this time line, that and Tsukuyomi will most definitely find out and...? ...Oi!, Takeru!...I said Snap out of it!"_

_(-!)_

_"Ah!...sorry...but I just couldn't resist...imagining ...stuffs.."_

_"Anyway, I'm not sure yet if I'm really pregnant or not..."_

_(-!)_

_"Hmm!?, What do you mean?!"_

_"Like I said, I'm not usre yet...because after all...I got pregnant during that time...but because the both of us looped back in time, I don't know if my body remained pregnant as well...now do you get it?"_

_"So...I won't be a daddy?"_

_(-!)_

_"Dammit! Takeru!...aren't you listening!?"_

_"Ah!, sorry...its just...knowing that you became pregnant with my very own child during that time before you left Earth...it just...I don't know...it kinda gives me that feeling that...everything which I fought for during those times, weren't in vain after all...it makes me happy...I'm sorry if I'm being emotional but" (Sob)_

Dammit!, why am I starting to cry?, is it because I now know that I wasn't fighting for nothing during those times?

or is it because that I finally got what I wanted, to know that Meiya was still mine at the end?

Dammit!, I know that its selfish but I wish I could have seen how the other girls where doing as well, Miki...Kei...Chizuru...Mikoto...

(sob)

_"Takeru...you have experienced a lot of pain already...please...this time around...allow me to share your pain together with you..."_

_..._

_.._

_._

And just like that I spent my entire night under Meiya's warm chest, we didn't do anything in particular, I just wanted someone to hold me even for just a little while, because I know deep down in my hear that this sort of thing is only temporary, the time for me and the rest of the squad to separate once again might not be to far ahead, just like what happened in my previous loops.

... ... ...

**(October 26, 2001 Thursday) (Yokohama Base) **

The next morning, I began my field training on the shooting range. I've carried a lot of guns before, but as I expected carrying guns which was meant for training really does feel nostalgic, seeing as I usually don't have any use for them anymore once I become an Eishi.

(Bang!)

I took my scope and looked at the shot which a certain Cat had made.

"…hee….as expected, Tama is still as awesome as ever"

As always Tama was an excellent sniper, guess being a sharpshooter really does run on her family blood. Her shots were quick, precise and downright deadly. Honestly speaking I'd still be scared to fight her on a one on one match if it involves in us duking it out with our Riffles in a long range battle, but of course as good as she maybe I am still better when it comes to actual combat.

_"Commence fire on 100 meter targets!, One clip per person only!" _

Marimo chan is still as strict as always, well not like it bothers me seeing as I have already seen a much worse Teacher than her when it comes to being strict and extreme.

**(Yuuko's POV) **

"Achoo...!"

…

..

.

**(Takeru's POV)**

Now then, a 100 meter target was it?

_"Hmmp…"_

This should be fun, guess I'll go and show off a bit.

I fired small bursts to keep my stance in control while my eyes are dead set on the target.

(Ratatatatatatat…!)

With all this experiences which I have made during my time loops, I guess this is practically cheating on its own way, Ironically dow it kind of reminds me of some games which allows its player to work on a New Game+ which you usually get once you finish the game at least once.

"Hmmm….I wonder how popular my life's story will become if I where to turn it into a game?"

"Shirogane!, stop babbling and focus on the target!"

_"Y-Yes..!"_

(Ratatatatatatatat…!)

My burst fire shots hit their marks dead on sight. Though it wasn't a perfect bull's eye it still was quite impressive for a supposed to be first timer like me. Besides I didn't have a scope to help me aim at those targets, so I guess I'll just have to consider this as a handicap to further train myself not to rely too much on scopes, I bet the Tamas from my past loops would be proud of what I have become.

(Bang!)

_"Hmmm?...Meiya"_

Oops, I forgot I'm not the only experienced Soldier here, Even nor she's still not as experienced as me I supposed she's still much more experienced than the rest of them combined, hell she could even substitute for Marimo chan as this squad's Instructor if ever Marimo chan gets sick, well not like she will since she's practically as fit as a bear.

_"Squad!, Form up!..."_

_"Hmmm?...Marimo chan?"_

_"Hmmmmm!...what did you say!?... . !?"_

Crap!, Instructor mode activated! Abort! Abort!

_"Nothing~!, Ma'am!"_

_"Hmmp!,…alright cadets!, we are having a 20 minutes break, The Vice Commander just called me to her office, …..if I'm not back by the end of that time….I want you guys to resume_ _training….Sakaki!"_

_"Ma'am…!"_

_"You're in charge by that time, understand?"_

_"Yes!, Ma'am!"_

_"Well then, don't go far off, you will only be taking a short rest, …good bye"_

_Everyone: " Yes, Ma'am!"_

…. …

…

..

_"Woah!, that was a great shot back there Mitsurugi san!" _

Tama says as she looks at her with glowing eyes of admiration.

_"Hoo, I know I shouldn't be surprised since it's you Mitsurugi san, but since Shirogane arrived your styles at training suddenly changed, not to mention you're also two times much better than you where before, care to explain?"_

Class Rep asked her with a serious look on her eyes or rather it also has this small glimmering light that kind of begs the question, what we really are to each other. Hope she doesn't let the cat out of the bag….if there is a cat to let out that is.

**(Meiya's POV)**

_"Umm…..ano…..I just felt like changing my style…that's all…it's not like I did it for Take- ..erm….Shirogane …or anything….."_

_Chizuru: (Staaaare)_

_Ayamine: (Staaaaare)_

_Tama: (Blush) "wa….that …..was…..wawawawa….!"_

Not good, is my acting really not that good!?

_Takeru: (Bfffft!)"…"(grin)_

You to!, Takeru!, I have been betrayed!

_"Uhhhh…!"_

_.._

_._

**(Takeru's POV)**

Stop!, Must!.Prevent!.Laughing!

Oh boy, that was really unexpected

(-!)

_"Uhhhh….!"_

Crap!, I think I went too far with that creepy grin, I think Meiya's about to cry, not to mention she looks awfully pissed at me as well.

_Chizuru: (Staaaare)_

_Ayamine: (Staaaaare)_

_Tama: (Staaaare)_

(-!)

Crap!, Now I'm the one whose getting the death staaares of doom!

_"Ummm …Tama, I hear your really good at sniping…is it true?"_

_"Fue….?...umm…eto…I'm just….good with sniping….but I still have a long way to go, why? "_

(Blush)

Sorry Tama, but I'll need you to trigger a very specific scene for me.

_"No it's nothing really, I just heard from Professor Kouzuki that you were a good shooter, that's all.."_

She laughed it off with her usual cat like smile.

_ "Aha, please. …I'm not that good~"_

_"Hoo,…..well then, why don't you show him then Tamase, how good you really are….."_

Class rep says it with pride written all over her face, just as planned.

_"Hmm?"_

_Ayamine went behind my back, when did she get there?_

_Ayamine: " Shirogane is good at changing subjects huh?...interesting…"_

_"Kuh!"_

She saw through me, well it's not like it's not that obvious, but still.

_"Ummm….well then, Takeru san, which Target do you want me to hit?"_

_"Ah…right….umm…..for now how about that 500 meters one at the middle, think you can handle it?" _

_"Huhuhuu, you'll regret saying that Shirogane…Tamase, go for it!"_

Hmm, Class rep is on fire, guess she really wants Tama to show off.

_"Go for it Tamase!, show take- erm….Shirogane how much better you are at sniping…!"_

Uwaah, now even Meiya is joining her gang upon me.

_"Don't worry Shirogane, …..I'm at your side…."_

_"Dammit!, Ayamine stop clinging behind me…..!"_

_"Don't want to, I want to get intimate with you as well…"_

(Blush)

Crap!, The fuck!

_"Guuuuh!..."_

_"Me-…Meiya?"_

_"Guuuuuuh!"_

I don't like where this is going!

_"Let go of me Ayamine!, hurry before it's too late!"_

_"Guuuuuh!, …That's it!, Take- erm….I mean Shirogane!, flirting in class is forbidden!, so I'm challenging you to a sniping duel!"_

_Everyone: "Huh!?"_

_Ayamine: "It's too late…."_

_…_

..

.

_"umm….what kind of logic is that Meiya?..., or more like how did we even arrived in that duel?"_

_"Shut Up!, …..your taking that duel and that's final!, I along with Tamase will be joining up together in order to beat you!"_

_"Fue!?, ….U-Umm…..Mitsurugi san….why am I also a part of this?"_

_"Because your this team's ace sniper…"_

_"Ehh?...no way…..I'm not that good yet….and…..besides…"_

_"Believe in me who believes in your skills…. I Know you can do it…..!"_

_"fue!?...Mitsurugi san….."_

And in that moment, something started burning inside Tama, a cute yet deadly fire was ignited by Meiya in the depths of Tama's heart. Not really something anyone would like to mess with unless they want an arrow to the knee, or more like a bullet to the head.

_"I-I'll do it!, …..Sensei!"_

_Takeru: "Se-Sensei…?"_

Uwaaah, this is getting out of hand, guess my theory about Meiya becoming a substitute figure for Marimo chan actually became true, surprisingly dow that was a very fast one.

_"Very well…..with that in mind let us proceed!, Takeru! You're not getting away this time!"_

_Ayamine:"Ah…..she finally said Takeru"_

_Chizuru: "Suspicious….._

_Ayamine: "Very…very suspicious…"_

…

..

Good lord for even these two to agree with one another.

Dear god…your messing with me aren't you?

With this everything which I was expecting to happen, all of it is now destroyed, crumpled like a piece of paper right in front of me, eaten like a piece of cake right in front of me, destroyed like a shiny new Takemikazuchi right in front of me.

Dear god, Give me a break.

Sincerely, Shirogane Takeru.

…

..

.

_"Oi!, Take- erm…Shirogane!, what are you waiting for!, get on the field and lets start this match already!"_

_"Meiya, just call me Takeru, It's a lot easier that way…saves the trouble if you know what I mean…"_

_"….fa-fine then…..Takeru, hurry up!"_

After spending time with her in both my original world and our past loop together, I think I'm already used to her so called Tsundereness, oh well.

_"Ahem…anyhow,Tama…think you can hit that 500 meter target from before?"_

_"...y..yes….!"_

I watched patiently as Tama got to her prone position. (Sigh) I don't know why but I always feel happy whenever I see her in that position, feeling nostalgic maybe?, well whatever the case I guess that just proves that I'm already a part of this world and that I'm already used to these guy's crazy antics .

_"Hmm….."_

_"What's the matter Shirogane?, scared of losing?" _Class Rep says it with a grin on her face.

_"Not really, just remembering an old friend of mine back in the days, during that time we were doing some Archery together."_

_"Eh?, Shirogane …you know Archery?"_

_"Yeah, I even know some high level Swordsmanship as well, or rather I was trained to the bone with both of them."_

I can't really say if its good memories or bad memories bad remembering both Tsukuyomi and Tama's old man training me like there was no tomorrow actually brings back something nostalgic within me, weird since there practically qualifications for me to marry into their family.

Tsukuyomi was always telling me that for me to become Meiya's husband I must first learn the way of the Mitsurugis, Swordsmanship included naturally, and as for Tama's old man, he kept telling me that he won't accept me as his son in law unless I beat him to an Archery duel, that's why he kept on training me day after day after day until I finally defeated him.

I wish such a fate would never happen to me again.

_"That's very surprising…..I knew you were good but not to that extent ….."_

_"Well, I had my reasons for learning them…"_

_"Well, whatever those reasons maybe, you should be proud of them since learning how to properly wield a sword and bow is almost a must."_

_"Hehehee, well a sword maybe, but learning how to use a bow when we're using guns is really is something else."_

_"Either way, learning both is a privilege given only to high ranking people, I guess you really are special in a sense…."_

_"Well that's rude…"_

_"Hehehee"_ (Bang!)

(-!)

Crap, I forgot about Tama, guess talking to Class Rep made me too comfortable.

_ "Nice shot…it's a direct bull's eye"_

Ayamine says as she stares at the target on the scope.

_"Alright then, It's my turn Takeru!...let me show you my strength!"_

(Sigh)

Wonder why Meiya is so aggressive today, mood swings perhaps?

_"Alright then Meiya, why don't you try shooting that 800 meters one?"_

_Chizuru: "Eh..?"_

_"Alright then…I accept your challenge!"_

_Everyone:"Eh…!?"_

_"Don't worry everyone, 800 meters is a piece of cake to me"_

_Ayamine:"Piece of cakey?"_

Crap!, I forgot this is the past Meiya that I got into a relationship with, of course she is bound to get some of my weird words as well….wait why am I saying weird words when I'm the one whose saying them from the start, oh well guess I don't have the rights to do so huh.

_"Here I go…"_

As always I watched patiently as Meiya got to her prone position, while the rest got there scopes ready to see the results.

…

..

(Bang!)

..

.

_"How was that?"_

_"Amazing!, Mitsurugi san has manage to hit a perfect bull's eye!" _Tama says while her cat like hair seems to twitch out of excitement as well.

_Ayamine: "Lucky…"_

_Chizuru: "Amazing….Mitsurugi san….how long have you been hiding this skill from us?"_

_"I wasn't really hiding it….or rather…..it's just I had no one to compete with…."_

I guess the way I speak isn't the only thing that got rubbed on, on Meiya….oh well, at least she's still humble.

_"Now then…Takeru….it's your turn…"_

Huhuhuuu, you fool!, just because you came from the past doesn't mean you can hope to defeat me in such a low level skill!...is what I like to say, but sadly I guess she hasn't been slacking off during our time together in the past loop, I guess being stuck in the _base even after graduating for _over 2 years has its merits, but sadly for you I have been going at it as far as I can remember, so this one is mine, mwuahahahahaa!

_"Alright then, which target do you want?"_

I asked in a confident voice which in turn sparked Meiya's mischievousness.

_"Oh?, you seem very confident, very well …..I want you to hit that one over there…."_

I looked at the direction Meiya's finger was pointing and saw only one target, but that target was most probably the most hardest one.

_"The hell?...how many meters is that!?"_

_"The instructor had it installed last night, weren't you notified that we will be getting an additional 1000 meters target?"_

_"No, in fact I think we only had 850….or at least was supposed to had one since nobody can shoot that good over past 750…."_

_"What's wrong?...getting cold feet already?"_

Dammit!, I've been played!, so this is Meiya's trap, guh!

What a fearful strategy, guess all those times we've spent together fooling around in our loop together actually paid off for her.

_"Bring it On…!"_

I screamed with all my might as if accepting a very impossible task.

Huhuhuu, I don't care if it's over 9000, I'll show you how over powered I have become Meiya.

_Ayamine: "Go Shirogane…show us the power of your luck…"_

_"I don't need to dammit!"_

Alright then, my blood is boiling it's been awhile since I had a good challenge.

I guess this place was really meant to train a man at its fullest. I slowly got on my stomach and kept my rifle steady, Tama didn't even use her scope to hit her target so it's my job as her X-student to follow after her footsteps. But the targets we have are a big difference so I guess I will just have to improvise using the techniques and strategies she have thought me in both worlds, either be sniping or Archery I will make both Tamas proud!

I continue thinking that as I move in the most favorable place for me to snipe.

_"I should be able to hit it from here"_

_"Oh?...not going to use a scope?...you sure are confident….."_

Meiya says in a teasing manner.

_Chizuru: "This should be interesting…"_

_Ayamine: (Staaaaaare)_

Dammit I can't concentrate with all of them bothering me, that and Ayamine's stare is killing me.

Well, no point on wasting any more time, here goes nothing.

(BANG!)

..

.

_"So…how did I do?"_

…. …

…

.

_"Why are you all so quite?"_  
Did I miss?

..

.

_"Amazing…."_ By the way of Meiya's look and also that last remark, I'm betting I did good.

_"Class rep…..did it hit?"_

_"More than hit…..you got a perfect bull'seye…."_

_Ayamine: "All hail the power of your Good Luck…"_

_"It wasn't luck dammit!"_

_"Hmm…?...Tama?"_

_Tama: (Staaaaaare)_

_"Ugh!"_

_"Amazing….to be able to snipe at that distance….and to top it all off…..you weren't even using a scope…that was really Amazing!"_

Uwaah, her eyes are sparkling….how cute!

_"Hehehee, well Meiya challenged me, so of course I needed to do my best…"_

_"Lucky…~"_

_"For the last time it wasn't luck, Ayamine!"_

_"I can't believe you actually hit it…." Class rep says it while looking at me in disbelief._

_"Well it was put there to be shot you know…."_

_"Even so, I heard from the instructor that it was just another acentric idea from the Vice Commander, so she wasn't really expecting anyone to actually hit it" _

So it was Yuuko sensei's doing again.

(Sigh)

Why am 'I not surprised?

_ "One more time…"_

_"Hmm….Meiya?"_

_"I demand another shot…."_

Well, she looks rather pissed, well seeing as she knows the weak version of me from the past, I guess it's only natural to be mad, I mean I was practically a dead weigh back then.

(Sigh)

_"Very well, if that is what you want then so be it…" _

I re adjusted my riffle and quickly got to a prone position to make the next shot. I then judged the current of the wind with the sight of the trees and calmed my breathing . A steady hand makes for a steady shot, while a steady breathing control was vital to any sniper out there on the field.

(Bang!)

My shot flied through whistling in the distance. The others quickly got their binoculars and looked at the target. Judging from my last shot I was already pretty sure that I was able to hit the target again, since I readjusted my rifle to go the extra mile even if a strong wind where to intervene, power makes perfect I always say.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey… what's with the silence?, Was it really that bad?" Class rep handed her binoculars to me. I then looked at my target which completely made me giggle inside like a little boy who finally aced his MATH examination.

_"Nice~!" _

If only Tama in the other world could see me now.

_"That was…..… incredible!" _

Here we go again, guess I flipped Tama's switch again, she's back to her dere dere cat mode .

_"That was amazing Takeru san!, you just made a second bull's eye against that 1000 meter target, and you did it without even using a scope ~!"_

Uwaah, I definitely flipped something inside her, her eyes…..too….tempting…not to….pat her head…

I rubbed my head embarrassed by her praise.

_"Aheh… guess my sensei thought me well. Heck I can't even see the target from here"_

_"Sensei….?"_

_"Yeah, she was both my teacher and a very good friend…"_

_"Amazing~!, where is she now?...can I meet her?"  
"Unfortunately….she has already left this world…."_

_"Ah!...sorry…"_

_"Don't be….I bet wherever she is right now…..I'm certain she's already happy for me."_

_"Shirogane… super lucky…"_

Rub Rub Rub

(-!)

_"Hiiiiii~!"_

Her chests are rubbing behind me!

"Ayamine!, stop rubbing yourself behind my back!, or else!"

_" .Ru!"_

_"Hiii!,Me-Meiya!?"_

_Ayamine: "Too late….."_

_(Wham!)_

_" Gyaaaabuuuh!"_

**(November 1, 2001 Wednesday) (Yokohama Base)**

A few days later me and the squad had been getting nothing but basic training from our instructor. We've assembled our guns over and over and even blindfolded and ran around the tracks more than any of us could count. Sadly dow I was the only one in full gear, complete with an armed dummy machine gun, wellnot like it matters to me since I can practically wear it every day without even breaking a sweat.

Right now we are currently listening to one of Marimo chan's lecture which is the criticality of a mission and its main objectives. What took priority more?, A human life or the mission?.

Back when I first came to this world my friends once asked me if I could die for another.

Obviously they all answered yes, they were all ready to die to protect someone precious to them.

I find it rather noble but also at the same time stupid to die for another.

(Flash)

Memories of my comrades who sacrificed themselves for what they believed in suddenly started flowing out to me, like a stream of water they just kept pouring in.

"At the very least, I want… you, the man I loved… to be the one… who sends me to my grave…"

(-!)

Meiya, for me to be able to see you again in this world, and to top it all off you where even the same Meiya whom I loved and cherished in one of my past loops, truly if there is a god and his just treating all of this as a big joke, then I'd rather be a devil and sacrifice my soul to one if it will make things go my way for once, I'm also getting tired, of this endless fighting.

For me a true noble sacrifice is something only that person himself can feel,either be it to satisfy his mission or himself, such a thing is hard to achieve and only a few of them ever succeeds.

(Flash)

Captain Izumi, Hayase, Meiya, Sumika, everyone. All of you made a sacrifice and followed through it without having any regrets that you did, for me that is something which I cannot forget no matter what, one day I will definitely pay you all back.

…

..

.

_"Alright. That's all for today. Dismissed!" _

Jinguuji sensei left the room after we all gave our customary salute. Right on time as always, because I was feeling a little hungry myself.

_"Finally, alright troops!, all of you follow me to the front lines!, we cannot possibly let the enemy get ahead of us! "_

"Sir, yes Sir!"

As always Tama was the first one to go ahead first with my crazy antics during lunch time.

_"I'm starving, let's go~! "_

I looked around only to find everyone staring at me. _"Hmm?...… what's wrong?. Don't you guys want to eat?"_

Class Rep breathed a sigh. _"Shirogane, Perhaps I should not continue to be surprised at your abilities, but somehow…"_

_"Hmmm?… are you guys talking about class or training?"_

_"Both…"_ Ayamine added giving me her usual stare that she gives everyone that catches her interest.

_ "Shirogane… have you… been conscripted before? (what?) This situation is bugging me a bit. You were recruited in only less than a month ago and yet you can already do everything better than us could"_

(Sigh) _"Idiot…"_ Meiya added in as if further mocking me because of my little blunder.

_"Staaaaaaaaaaaaare…"_

_"Ayamine, stop that…and also don't say staaaaaaaaaare actually to me while your staring"_

_"But they're right though"_

Tama!, you too?

_ "You can shoot, snipe and do hand to hand combat flawlessly even nor its just your first time. And you even know what the instructor says even without having to pay attention to her."_

(Sigh)

This is hopeless, the same stuff is happening again, them asking me questions that I don't want to answer, Ayamine staring at me with her mocking eyes, me getting hungry during lunch time, I guess I really can't avoid such things.

_"Ah!, But we're squad mates!... So whatever you did in the past is nothing we should know, as long as it benefits the squad, right?" _

Tama, you pretty much glued them to me already. And here I thought I was holding back…

_Everyone: "Staaaaarre…"_

Meiya, you too?, dammit you should be at my side!. They closed in me with their silent stares, simulating every possibility to explain my super-human powers. I can't blame them but for Meiya to join them as well, sorry but I'm not staying around to further feed your wild imaginations.

_"Well anyway. I'm hungry and we only have a few hours, before the next class so I'll see you guys at the PX!, See yah~!"_

_"Hey!"_

_…_

_.._

_…. ….._

**(Marimo's POV)**

(Sigh)

Finally class is finish, now then I should probably go back to the barracks and drop my notes off before meeting with Yoroi.

…

..

.

_"Hmmm….?,…..that person….is that…...…Hayase?"_

_..._

_.._

_._


	6. Chapter 6: One way Road

**Chapter 6: One way Road**

**(Takeru's POV) (Hallway)**

(Sigh)

I can't believe that I dashed my way out of that mess again looking like a total retard, but what's done is done, anymore and my cover could have been blown, well not like they can actually do so, but better be safe than never as Marimo chan used to say.

Now then, I might as well go on ahead and greet Yoroi, I should be bumping to her right in that intersection.

(Wham!)

Right on time, good thing I was prepared.

"Oww… sorry, are you ok?, you're not hurt, are you?"

Same old Yoroi, that blue hair, those soft lips, those puppy dog eyes, that small flat erm…I mean humble looking chest, truly you are one hell of a woman…...wait scratch that, you are one hell of a girl.

"Yoro-"

"I'm so sorry for bumping in to you, but I'm kind off in a hurry, I still got to see my instructor, bye!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I called out which she immediately noticed.

"Hmm? ,yes what is it?"

"Ummm…."

"Hey, you know something?"

"Huh?...what?"

"I've been in the hospital for weeks now but today's the day I can finally come back"

"Huh?...ummm….I see" I replied, while my eyes was twitching a bit.

(Sigh)

I can never start a good conversation with this gu-erm girl, for some odd reason she always ends up misleading me to another topic

"And there's supposedly a new guy in my squad too. I can't wait to meet him"

"Huh?, Oh that guy?, well actually he's…"

"Miki san said that he's really cool and is even better than her when it comes to sniping!, and then ,and then she said he was also good looking as well, Whaaaaaaaa! I can't wait to meet him!"

Listen to other people when they're trying to say something to you damn it.

"Well got to go. See you later"

"Hey!"

"Ah, hello again"

"You haven't even left!, dammit!"

"I didn't?, But I already said goodbye, doesn't that count?"

"No!"

Dammit!, no matter what world I get myself into, this girl never changes!.

Arguing against Yoroi will just simply tire me out. I should know that by now.

"Ah!, Yoroi san!" Tama's cute squeal interrupted us right on time in my dilemma.

"Ah!, Miki san!...It's been too long!, Ah! Chizuru san, Meiya san and Kei san are all here as well!. Yay!, it's been awhile everyone!"

The girls started showing up one after another from out of nowhere while I have my absurd conversation with Mikoto.

"Yoroi, it's been awhile indeed" Meiya looked at her with eyes full of relief, guess it's only natural since this is literally her first time seeing her again after her last loop, which is still a big mystery.

"I see you have become acquainted with this man"

"Huh?, this man?...ah!, right…..by the way who are you?"

(Sigh)

I wonder how in the world did I ever ended up being in love with her in one of my loops.

Anyway, I still have to see the instructor first. Miki san, Tell me everything about that superhuman you were talking about in your letters later ok?"

"Sure"

"Like I said that guy is m-"

"Ah!, We only have one hour left!, see you guys later!"

And without a minute to spare she quickly disappeared somewhere down the hallway as quickly as she appeared.

Heck I don't think I can ever catch up with her pace even after years of knowing her. Even to this day, I still have some difficulties on describing what kind of girl she really is. She's either a klutz with a talent for extreme survival or a natural airhead who's gifted with it. Well regardless of which type she is it's still to dam hard to follow her pace.

"Don't take her rudeness too personally"

Class rep said suddenly without a warning from behind. "She's usually like that to everyone, she doesn't really mean anything bad"

"Yeah, I know"

"What?"

"Ah, I mean…yeah….no kidding"

**(November 2, 2001) (Track Field)**

The following day Marimo chan allowed us to do some CQC training in the track field along with some of the cadets from the other squads.

Naturally since Meiya still hold some grudge against me for beating both her and Tama in our last soo called duel in sniping, she decided to be my sparring partner for the session and each of us were equipped with nothing but our limbs and some practice knives.

"Prepare yourself Takeru, because this time around…. I will definitely take your head!"

"Uwaaah, I guess she still holds some grudge against you, neh Shirogane?"

As usual Class rep is here once again to mess around with me, jezz doesn't she have anything better to do but flirt around with me?...wait that sounded wrong.

"By the way class rep, why aren't you practicing?, isn't your opponent Ayamine?"

"If it's about that then we already finished Ten minutes ago"

"Eh?, you guys sure are fast"

"It's not that we are fast but rather, it's just because you two are slow"

"What do you mean!?" Meiya suddenly butted in while still on guard from me.

"Well, supposedly it should only take a few minutes to decide on who is the winner in this particular practice, since a Knife fight in real life wouldn't exactly last thirty whole minutes to finish"

Well got to admit she was right, but still I can't exactly fight Meiya for real right now, especially since we still haven't confirmed yet if she is pregnant with my child or not, honestly speaking dow I think she shouldn't even be training right now, but seeing as how stubborn she can be from our past loop together I guess there really is no stopping her once she sets her mind on one thing.

And despite being a member of the royal family, Meiya was a fine example of a female soldier as well.

She was strong, diligent, fearless and undoubtedly very chivalrous for her own good.

She has a strong sense of justice in her heart which really sets her apart from the others. But despite all that, she still can't save her twin sister from her fate of becoming a political tool for those bastards from the imperial army, sometimes it's difficult to imagine exactly what kind of pain she's holding deep inside her.

Whoosh!

"Whoa!" that surprise attack nearly hit me.

"What's the matter Takeru?, Your concentration is wavering!"

"Hmmp!, sorry but I was just thinking on how beautiful you look wearing a white gown"

(-!)

"H-he—heee!?" Meiya's face suddenly became red and flustered upon hearing my comment about her

"An opening!"

And with a sudden gust of wind I quickly disabled both her hands and pushed her body down to the ground, strangely dow both of us ended up in another awkward position which made her even more flustered along with the other girls who were watching us.

"Shirogane….nice" Ayamine said with a big grin on her face.

After that incident if you could even call it such, I ended up receiving dangerous stares from both Class Rep and Meiya the whole session.

…

..

.

**(PX) (Takeru's POV)**

After our long morning spar we all headed out to the PX for a little rest and relaxation. We sat on the same table with some synthetic food on our plates and ate peacefully, well that is the plan originally but as always my plans always screws up in the end.

"Takeru san, that move was really amazing!"

As always Tama was once again showering me with praises for my ability to fight Meiya toe to toe in almost all manners of combat. "I can't believe you held Mitsurugi san to a standstill and then finished her off with a bold attack"

"No. It was not a standstill, he was already playing around with me right from the start"

Meiya corrected her while folding her arms in front of her tray. "He thoroughly routed me despite all my attempts to break through his defenses…..and to top it off…he even pulled a very bold maneuver on me as well"

"You guys are really rubbing it off on me aren't you" I stated as to counter there very bold statement which was being directed at my final act, honestly they are using the word bold way too much.

"Either way you completely dominated that round, Shirogane"

Class rep followed up with her usual questionings again.

"What do you mean?"Mikoto asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Every time Mitsurugi withdrew, Shirogane would talk to her and not pursue because of the difference in speed. If Mitsurugi had been put in a time limit on defeating an opponent and proceeding to the next objective she would lose a lot of time. Shirogane on the other hand only needed to stall her until her time runs out"

"I see, that would be catastrophic indeed"

"You guys are thinking way too hard, I just did it by the book" I usually keep my skills under control especially when I'm up against Meiya because of her unconfirmed condition, but I can't exactly hold too much back.

"Unbelievable"

Meiya grunted annoyingly.

"Your skills were so dominant compared to your younger past self that I cannot help but feel admiration rather than to be irritated."

Crap, she must mean my weak past self, dammit all this embarrassment is killing me from within.

"But regardless…. I was able to cross fists with a worthy foe once again. Regardless of the outcome I am already satisfied with that. Because that only means that I have to train even harder if I truly wish to beat you"

(Sigh)

Meiya is still the same, even nor she already knew that she couldn't beat me, she is still aiming to do soo.

I guess you really are the same Meiya once desired, well not like I don't desire you right now but rather, If I truly wish for both this world and the people who I care for to be saved, then I must first throw away this feelings I have for all of you girls,...especially.

"Sumika…"

"Hmm?,….. Sumika?"

Crap, Class rep heard me.

(-!)

Shit, Now even Meiya is on to me

"Takeru….who is….Sumika?"

"Eh?"

What does she mean who is Sumika?

"Meiya, what do you mean who she is?, I used to have talked about her with you once, don't tell me, you forgot about her?"

"Eh?...did you?"

This can't be right, theoretically I think I already told every single girl I ended up with about her once or twice in my past loops with them, especially after our Christmas party, so Meiya should know who Sumika is, but if Meiya herself doesn't remember about her even norshe literally came from the same past loop where I once came from, does that mean her memories are still incomplete?

"Takeru….are you okay?" Meiya asked with a worried voice.

"Ah….y-yeah…I'm fine"

"So….who is this Sumika?"

All this memories, either I'm the one who is remembering it wrong or she is.

Just what the hell is going on here?

**(Yuuko's Office) (Yuuko's POV)**

Personal Data Log November 2, 2001

No abnormalities has yet to be detected on the test subject Shirogane Takeru, other living variables such as Trista Sestina or should I say Yashiro kasumi has yet to make any movements whatsoever this past few days after the initial contact made with Cadet Shirogane Takeru.

Initial reports from Instructor Jinguuji Marimo claimed that Cadet Shirogane Takeru has excelled in every subject he was put in and even went as far as to break every record the training facility had, further analysis in his physic has also been secretly made behind the scene as to measure his full potential.

But regretfully since he is still not fully registered as an enlist soldier, further analysis on his combat capabilities is still beyond recognition to the point that other variables may interact with Cadet Shirogane Takeru if I were to make my move.

(Knock Knock!)

(-!)

"Professor….. This is First Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki, may I come in?"

"Yes...go right ahead"

"Well then, excuse me..."

"So...is it only you she sent back?"

"No ma'am, ...The Captain sent both me and Munakata to do the job"

"I see, so...where is Munakata anyway?"

"She is currently going to the PX for now, since the both of us still haven't had any decent meals lately, I'll be going there as well later on..."

"I see...well then, you are dismissed..."

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Oh...and also...do you guys know the name Shirogane Takeru?"

"Eh!?...that name...do you know him, professor?"

**(PX) (Munakata's POV)**

...

..

.

Man I can't wait to have some breakfast!, I'm starving like I haven't eaten in days.

"Hmm!?...aren't those guys ...our juniors?"

...

..

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Confused Memories

**Chapter 7: Confused Memories **

**(PX) (Munakata's POV)**

...

..

.

Man I can't wait to have some breakfast!, I'm starving like I haven't eaten in days.

"Hmm!?...aren't those guys ...our juniors?"

...

"Hmmm…"

And with a wide grin on her face the first class trickster decided to have some fun with her juniors.

(-!)

But before she could even move, a hand quickly stopped her off her tracks.

"I knew it, so it is you…"

"Eh!?...Ha!, Instructor Jinguuji….!"

"It's been awhile…..Munakata"

"Yeah!, it has been awhile hasn't it, how are you Instructor?"

"Oh I'm fine as always, and you?"

"Huhuhuu as you can see I'm still alive and breathing, Instructor."

"Well no surprise there, what about the others?"

"Well…..yeah, some of them are still taking their time adapting to the group but for everyone else, they are all still well and alive, so no worries"

"I see…..well that's a relief, for them to continue on living, as your Instructor that is all I could ever wish for during your graduations, I'm happy your all well Munakata ."

"Instructor…."

"By the way Munakata…."

"Hmm?"

"I think I saw Hayase walking around the corridor yesterday, did she also came back as well?"

"Yeah, the Captain sent the two of us back under the orders of the Vice Commander"

"Yuuko's….orders?"

"Yes, she said something about testing someone out"

"…I see.."

"Hmm?...is something wrong Instructor?"

"Oh!...ummm…nothing, anyways have you had your lunch yet?"

"Actually I was just about to do so"

"Well in that case since it has been awhile, want to join me?"

"Oh!, Yes Please!"

"I see your energetic as always"

"Well you know me….by the way Instructor"

"Hmmm?, what is it?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Guy?...oh you mean Shirogane?"

"Shirogane?"

"Yeah, He just got accepted as a part of Squad 207"

"Hmmm…."

"Is there a problem?"

"No…it's just I think I heard his surname somewhere before…but I just can't remember it…."

(-!)

"Where did you hear it from!?"

"Woah~!, hold it Instructor…..I only said I think I heard it before, it's not like I'm sure it was him to begin with, nor do I remember where exactly I heard it before"

"…..I ….see…"

(-!)

"…..Instructor~…..don't tell me you… ….have a thing for that Shirogane~?"

"Haaa-!, w-wa -what are you talking about!?"

"Ohh…..but you can't go on doing that now Instructor, it's both morally unacceptable and a violation to the military rules to be doing that with your student~"

"I said it isn't!"

"Oh Instructor, have you finally awaken as a woman?"

**"Mu-Na-Ka-TA!"**

"Woops, went a little bit too far"

"Run around the track field for ten times now!"

(-!)

"Eh!?, no way…I'm supposed to have graduated from that already Instructor"

"N.O.W.!"

(-!)

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Not good, even now she is still in control, scary!, she is just way to scary!

…

..

**(Shirogane's POV)**

(-!)

"Hmm…?"

Odd, did someone call me?

"... Takeru, is something wrong?"

"Ah…nothing, it's just I thought I heard some familiar voices somewhere here on the PX"

"I see…well then, back to the topic….who is this Sumika?"

Well this sure took a turn for the worse, Now Meiya is really going in for the kill, oh well might as well go with the childhood friend excuse, not like I'm lying or anything.

"Well Sumika you see….she is my childhood friend"

"Hmmm…..…I see….so, where is she right now?"  
"We got separated back then during the initial BETA Invasion here in Yokohama"

(-!)

"I…..I see….sorry about that…."

"No, I don't really mind"

"Well then allow me to help you search for her"

(-!)

"No it's alright, you don't need to go to all that trouble just for me"

"Shirogane san, you should just let Mitsurugi san help you"

"…..Tama….."

"You see…..I have a childhood friend too, and during that time I was so worried about her, luckily dow Mitsurugi san helped me out in looking for her."

"I see…that's a really good offer but…..you won't find her no matter how hard you try"

"Eh?"

"Because after all….we will only be disturbing her slumber"

(-!)

And with those words the entire squad fell into an awkward silence, fully knowing what the young boy meant and all they could do was to not dig any deeper.

"….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such things…."

"No, like I said I don't really mind Meiya..…the past is the past, right now the only thing we could do is to keep moving forward, because that is the responsibility given to us by those people who have died before us"

"….yes….your…..right"

Great, Now Meiya is depressed, smooth move my idiotic self.

**(Classroom)**

After we finished our lunch, our next class was to be First Aid training. I've done the basics before and several advance procedures on the field in my loops, heck I think I even once treated an old woman before as well, I think. And the one who taught me to be reckless as a combat medic was no other than Mikoto herself.

"Now everyone, I'm gonna teach you about the conditions of an injured person" Yoroi explained after we cleared the room of tables. "Just because the man is unconscious, bleeding or isn't breathing that doesn't entirely mean that he's dead. The most certain way to check a person's condition is by checking the pulse which can be felt from the wrist and the neck"

The others simply nodded to her explanation while I just stared at her lazily, it's not that I'm getting bored or anything but rather for me this is also basically nothing more but a rerun of my past experiences, so getting lazy over it isn't really surprising.

"Now let's demonstrate artificial respiration" Mikoto looked at me as she spoke. "Takeru, would you please lie down? (Sure…)"

I obeyed her command and laid down on my back. "Good,….Ready? (Yup…)" Mikoto pinched my nose and began blowing air into my lungs. There was a strange pressure but I should've gotten used to it by now. I guess remembering her as a boy made me like this. "You're pretty calm, Takeru san"

"You could say I've done this before" I answered with a smile.

It's Ironic how the tables have turned, Normally I should be the one blushing but now I find myself staring directly at Mikoto blushing instead.

"W… …well, that's pretty much the gist of it" she stated after recovering from her live demonstration.

"Now for hemostasis, Applying pressure for different kinds of wounds will have different affects. So it's best to consult a real doctor to apply the proper procedures. After all, basic medication is only a temporary relief effort"

"Yeah that's true" I replied standing back up. "If you don't find one it's possible the patient may suffer necrosis. (Hug!) Bwahh!"

Mikoto started clinging to me again. "That's correct!, You're incredible Takeru!"

Dammit woman, stop touching me!.

"You've done this before, haven't you? It almost makes me wish that I didn't have to go to the hospital last time. Tell me more tell me more!"

"Eh? Well… after you finished treating the wound it's almost best not to leave them. Loosen their clothes to allow air to circulate and also keep them warm to stop them from freaking out.

"Kyaaaaaa!, amazing! You really do know a lot about first aids!"

"Oowww!, not so tight!"

"You're just so awesome Takeru!, you should be the one teaching us instead!"

"Ok ok! Just let go of me!"

For the next hour, Mikoto just kept pestering me on how good I was in first aid. She kept on using me as her human guinea pig on all kinds of scenario.

(PX)

We had dinner two hours later after training, though most of the squad was already exhausted I still felt like I can still go on for another round of running in the track field or shooting range, but I suppose hanging around with the gang is much more worth it since I'm practically building my relationship with them again, and by relationship I mean not romantically cause that would only make things worse.

"Oya? Isn't that Mikoto chan?" I heard a rather loud voice boom over from the counter. A rather large old lady appeared to greet the cadets. Kyozuka Shidzue, a rather highly respected person here on the base since she is basically everyone's master chef who can cook anything you want, heck she can even turn an ordinary synthetic food into a cuisine if given the right stuff of ingredients

"Ah!, Kyozuka oba chan!?" Mikoto replied with her usual cheerful tone.

"I heard that you were in the hospital. You recovered already? (Yeah!, I just got out not too long ago )Well then I suppose this calls for a good celebration. I'll double your rations for today!"

"Yay! Thank you oba chan!" the woman then turned her gaze upon me with her usual smile.

"Oya?..." She looked at me from top to bottom.

"So this is the rookie that I've heard so much about?, He's a lot taller than I thought, not to mention his also a good looking lad as well"

Hahahahaa same old Oba chan, I guess no matter how many times we meet I will always look handsome in your eyes.

"Hello, I'm Shirogane Takeru. Nice to meet you"

(Wham!)

Her killer pat on the back caught me off guard once again just like on my past loops, dam why can't I avoid it?

. "Hmm?.… not bad at all. Even after that you can still stand up straight. You'll make a fine soldier. (Wham!) Ohhh?,not bad it seems you have some strong muscles as well. She told me that you were superman incarnate in both physically and mentally, I guess she wasn't exaggerating after all"

"Wait, whose she? "

"That's a secret, after all a lot of secrets gets flung around in here once in a while"

"Hmmm….secrets ….….Don't tell me its Marimo chan?"

(Wham!)

"Hahahaha!, I like you kid, you even have guts to say her first name out in public. (Umm…) Anyway, Chizuru chan. You'd better use him properly cause they don't make soldiers like him that much anymore. Not to mention a strong man like this doesn't come every day you know"

"Of course" Class rep smirked at my direction. "I intend to do so until he completely dries up"

"Hey now…!, coming from you I think it's just way too dangerous to even consider."

"What do you mean by that Shirogane!?,are you calling me dangerous!?

Ayamine gave out another one of her naturally annoying smirks. "You just realized? "

"Ayamine!"

(Sigh)

As always this two are always trying to annoy one another, even now it's still a mystery as to how these two even managed to survived in the same squad up to this point

Ahaha!, You're fitting right in, good man. I'll go and get you your portion so wait right up"

(Sigh)

"I guess some things never change" Meiya said as she drinks a glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess they do, even Oba chan"

"Eh?, you know her already before Shirogane?" Class rep asked with a surprised face.

"Well….yeah I guess so, all dow I just heard stories of her from my friend who was once a cadet here"

"Heh…..you sure do know a lot about this base Shirogane, even its staffs"

"Well, a man must always do so in order to survive, knowledge is power after all"

"Heh, that's a nice saying you have there" Ayamine butted in once again with her usual random comments.

"You know Ayamine, you should learn the meaning of that saying right away" Then Class Rep decided to land a hit on Ayamine which she quickly returned with a counter.

"Ara, but shouldn't it be you who should be doing that?, you are this squads leader after all"

"Grrr…!"

(Sigh)

"Hoora!,cut it out guys!" I tried to stop them but to no avail

….

..

.

"Knowledge is power…eeh…..what a burden it must be…."

…

..

"You said something Meiya?"

"Ah!…..nothing…"

"….."

…

(Ahem)

"Anyway, everyone we have to talk" Class Rep said having her tone of voice changed from a happy one to a serious one.

"It's finally November and there is only less than a month left until the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Tests is held up again"

"Yeah I know, Yuuko sensei already told me about it and the stuffs that happened to you guys during the first examination.

"I ….see"

"But…this time around it would be different, as long as I'm here I won't let you guys down, so there is no need to worry about the results, cause I will make sure to win it for all of us"

"Shirogane…". All Sakaki could do was stare in awe as the boy made his declaration to the group, either his just being too overconfident or not that will mostly depend on their performance .

**(Yuuko's office)**

Later on I decided to go and meet up with Yuuko sensei later that night to have one of my favors granted. And as always I came in with another five pages of her equation for a favor.

..

.

"So, what can this beautiful genie grant you this time?" she asked me with her usual playful tone.

"I brought another five pages for your research just as promised, and also I don't remember any genies giving away wishes in exchange for every five pages of paper" I stated plainly with my cold stare.

"Well whatever, sit down" I sat down after giving her the papers while maintaining my cool, after all this woman is one sly fox, show any openings and she will most likely use it to her own advantage, honestly I wouldn't be even be surprised if in another world she is actually born as a witch or a sly nine tailed fox, that's just how terrifying she truly is if left alone.

...

..

(Ahem)

"Anyway, there is going to be an attack"

(-!)

"What do you mean?"

"The BETA from Sadogashima will initiate a direct attack to the mainland on November 11th, Sunday. (Huh?) You've told me before that I shouldn't tell you anything from the future because it might affect the change of time too greatly. So to prevent such a thing I'm giving you an entire week before the attack comes, to think of a strategy"

"An attack huh..." Yuuko sensei once again gave her signature smirk. "Sounds interesting. Is this your knowledge of the future working?, or is it something else?"

"It's the first obviously. I don't have the power to predict , I just simply remember."

"...I see...continue..."

"Anyway, I remember precisely that the BETA will launch a large scale attack on November 11th, this next Sunday"

"Hmm...… give me the details of the attack"

(Ahem)

"The BETA advance was detected by Japanese forces at 6:20 AM when their movement brought them out of the Sadogashima Hive and into the surrounding waters. The brigade-sized BETA herd then made their advance southwards, towards the Niigata prefacture.

By 6:27 AM , the BETA herd had already advanced far beyond the Primary Ocean Defense Line held by the warships of the Imperial Navy's 34th, 55th and 56th Naval Squadrons. Destroying the 56thNaval Squadron, the BETA surfaced on the shores of Niigata as three concurrent hordes at 6:48 AM, and were met and encircled by the 104th, 132nd, 137th, 189th, 195th, 206th, 208th, 231th, and 225th Squadrons from the Imperial Mainland Defense Force 12th Division on the old national highway.

The 12th Division failed to secure victory and suffered losses with the total annihilation of the 104th, 189th, 195th, and 231th, by 7:10 AM. Reinforcements from the 14th Division were late, and by 07 29 the BETA had pushed into the mainland, contact with them was lost soon after as the BETA had dispersed into the lands and the 14th Division was unable to pursue them.

At 8:7 AM, the BETA regrouped and broke through the Secondary Defense Line, advancing to a south-west point within 10 kilometers of Mount Hakkai. Skirting southwards along the Final Kanto Defense Line, the herd switched position again, bringing the entirety of the horde, vanguard, main body, and stragglers southeast through the Niigata, Nagano and Gunma prefactures. The horde changed directions one last time to face Yokohama Base directly at 8:33 AM, this time clashing with pursuing Imperial Mainland Defense Force troops of the 5th and 7th Divisions at the Final Kanto Defense Line.

As a result of this final push, Yokohama Base brought its alert levels to DEFCON 2, setting all active, auxiliary and training personnel on standby. The UN's 404th Tactical Armor Battalion was also activated at Atsugi Base and sent as reinforcements to the Imperial Mainland Defense Force troops at the Final Kanto Defense Line.

Yokohama Base was finally released from DEFCON 2 alert status at 11:23 AM when the BETA horde was finally annihilated by the Imperial Mainland Defense Forces."

...

..

.

"Ummm...Yuuko sensei?"

"Hmmp!...Hahahahahahahaaaaa!"

"Ehh?"

"That whole story is truly superb...but let me ask you this Shirogane...(Hmm?)...How exactly did you know all this? (Eh?...what do you mean)...if I'm not mistaken all this happened during your past loop when you were just a cadet right? (Yeah...so?), don't you find it odd how much information you just divulged right in front of me even nor you were just a cadet back then?, normally such classified in-formations shouldn't be revealed even among you cadets, yet just from who did you hear all this from?, attack patterns, locations, exact time of arrival...all this things are information only a hand few of your superiors should know...or rather only fully enlisted ones at that, well of course the possibilities of the me from that loop telling you about it is high too but seeing as you remember such events like they were just yesterday, Shirogane...have you finally become a machine?"

"Eeh!?"

No way, now that she said so, from whom did I get all this information from anyway?, I know that Marimo chan told me everything that happened back then but for this accurate information to be embedded in my mind, just what the hell is going on.

"Anyway, your memories aside, did you know what their objective was?"

"Some people on the base thought that they were striking the weakest point of our defenses line. I thought so too because this place had nothing more than a few Gekishin units, tanks and cadets to fill the gaps to defend itself, not to mention is practically the most safest spot on the area."

"... ..."

"But it seems that wasn't it at all, it was something far more bigger, This place...… is an active BETA hive, most likely this place was there real target right from the start because they were looking for the reactor buried deep under this base."

Yuuko sensei looked at me for a moment taking in all the information I've just said so far. then after awhile she then began pounding away on her keyboard typing something on her computer.

"I see…...so there coming in from Sadogashima... So, what would you like me to do about it?"

"I think you already know the answer, sensei" She said the exact same thing to me in my last loop.

"I know that you don't trust me yet but this information might just save the lives of thousands of people. I know you're probably thinking that this is just my naivety kicking in and trust me I don't blame you cause I'd probably think the same thing about my past self, but sensei...as we are now we can't possibly let any more people die in this onslaught that's been happening for a long time, people who should be protected must be protected, even us soldiers who are doing the protecting needs to do so as well, and as Humanity is now I don't believe we can still afford enough resources to last us another decade."

...

..

.

The mad scientist became silent for a while, thinking of other options as to which she could possibly answer the boy who is pleading for her help, then a smile appeared on her face.

..

"Interesting...but you do realize that certain consequences might happen right?, I mean you practically told me everything there is to know about the attack, surely your already aware of its consequences for telling me this now right?"

"I'll deal with them myself if they ever come, after all death is no longer something I fear"

With that said Yuko once again gave out a smirk that could make anyone annoyed just by looking at it.

"Interesting, spoken like a true man...neh Shirogane, I was also your teacher back then in your original world right?, the world without BETA..."

"Yes...you were and always will be my teacher in both there and here Yuuko sensei"

"I see...well then what type of man does the other me prefer...?"

(-!)

"Yuuko sensei, I don't think I still need to answer that ridiculous question of yours!"

"Hmmm...I take it we both have the same taste then"

(Sigh)

"Why do I even bother playing along with you"

"Because it's fun...for me that is"

"Your idea of fun is waaaaaay too one sided!"

"Anyways, I'll see what I can do"

(-!)

"Does that mean you trust me and my information?"

...

..

"...For now I'll go with trusting your information rather than you yourself, after all with all this weird things happening inside the base, trust is definitely something I cannot afford to waste"

"Eeh!?, what do you mean sensei?"

"Nothing that concerns you, ...anyway its not like I can refuse you for the time being seeing as we both have a neutral agreement with one another other, that and I still owe you a favor as a part of our deal with these pages"

"I see...well that's good enough for now, can't have my luck being overused after all"

"True, Huhuhuu..."

I spent the next few hour explaining every bit of detail for my plan to succeed to Yuuko sensei, hopefully everything will go well.

..

.

**(Imperial Palace)(Shogun's Room) (Yuuhi's POV)**

(Knock Knock)

(-!)

"Who is it…?"

"It's me…. Tsukuyomi Mana, your highness"

"Come in…."

"Yes…..Your Highness…."

….

..

"So…..is he there?"

"Yes your highness…the target has been recorded to have joined the U.N Army on October 22nd. …..further information about him has been deemed highly classified by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko herself….here is his available records"

Tsukuyomi handed her a small folder.

"I see….so he has finally arrived….."

(-!)

"Your highness….surely there must be a mistake…..we cannot simpl-"

"No,…. There is no mistake…..I believe that with his help…..we will be able to do something about this country's current state…."

"….if that is what you wish your highness…well then, I shall take my leave"

"….Tsukuyomi….."

"Yes…?"

"…..I trust that you will treat him well….."

"…..Yes …..your highness…I shall do my best to do soo…"

**E/N: Sorry for the late Update guys but I was busy enrolling for my new school, after one hell of a fight against my entrance exams I was finally able to beat it, truly manly tears were shed after the battle XD**


End file.
